


Supernatural

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Azazel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Bisexual Adam Milligan, Blood and Injury, Dean Winchester Makes a Demon Deal, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Good Parents John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Hunter Adam Milligan, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester and John Winchester raise Adam Milligan, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent, Minor Relationships, My girlfriend and I are rewriting Supernatural, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John, Protective Mary Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Screenplay/Script Format, So basically, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, With... a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: So in light of the series finale, my girlfriend and I decided to rewrite Supernatural - with a twist.So, without further ado...Sam Winchester grew up hunting such terrifying things. But that's all in the past. Law school beckons him. So do safety and normalcy. That is, until Sam's younger brother Adam appears with troubling news: their father and mother, who have been hunting evil for 22 years, have disappeared. So now, to find him, the brothers must hunt what their parents hunt... and Sam must return to the life he thought he'd left behind.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Bobby Singer, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Alastair & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Luis (Supernatural: Pilot)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 24





	1. 1.01 Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this whole thing is written in script form. This is basically something of a test run.

PROLOGUE

EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT

Lawrence, Kansas  
22 Years Ago

Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.

INT. NURSERY - NIGHT

A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.

MARY  
Come on, let’s say goodnight to  
your brother.

Mary turns on the lights; it’s the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead.

DEAN  
‘Night, Sam.

Mary leans over Sam as well.

MARY  
Goodnight, love.

Mary brushes Sam’s hair back and kisses his forehead.

MAN  
Hey, Dean.

Dean turns. The man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. Dean runs over to him.

DEAN  
Daddy!

JOHN  
Hey, buddy.

John scoops Dean up.

JOHN  
So, what do you think? You think  
Sammy’s ready to toss around a  
football yet?

DEAN  
(laughing)  
No, Daddy.

JOHN  
(amused)  
No?

Mary passes John and Dean on her way out of the room.

MARY  
You got him?

JOHN  
I got him.

John hugs Dean closer.

JOHN  
Sweet dreams, Sam.

John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

The baseball themed mobile above Sam’s crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped night light flickers. A MAN appears, looming over the crib slowly. He smiles sinisterly, eyes glowing yellow.

MAN  
Hello, little prince.

INT. DEAN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Dean crawls into bed while John flips on a firetruck nightlight.

JOHN  
Alright, buddy. Sweet dreams.

DEAN  
‘Night, Daddy.

John tucks him in and kisses his forehead. Dean snuggles down into the blanket and watches him as he flips the light off.

JOHN  
Goodnight, son.

John leaves. Dean closes his eyes.

INT. NURSERY - NIGHT

The yellow-eyed man leans over the crib, watching Sam.

MAN  
What a darling little thing.  
Hard to believe you’re going  
to be the one to save us all.

He reaches down, brushing his knuckles across Sam’s cheek; Sam whines and starts crying, and the man pulls back, smiling.

INT. MASTER BEDROOM - NIGHT

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Sam’s crying comes from the baby monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.

MARY  
John?

Mary turns; she’s alone. She gets up.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

Mary walks down the hall to Sam’s nursery. The man, seen only in silhouette, stands over the crib.

MARY  
John? Is he hungry?

The man turns his head.

MAN  
Shh.

MARY  
Alright.

Mary heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies, then walks back into her room.

INT. DEAN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Dean’s lying in bed awake, looking at the ceiling. He turns his head and looks toward the door, watching Mary’s shadow vanish.

Sam is still fussing from the nursery. Dean gets up.

INT. THE HALLWAY - NIGHT

Dean creeps down the hallway toward Sam’s nursery, moving slowly. He looks toward the light flickering from downstairs, then back up to the man in the nursery. He moves closer.

DEAN  
Sammy? Daddy?

The man turns, surprised. Dean sees his yellow eyes and gasps. That’s not John. He backs away down the hall, looking scared, then stops and looks past the man, toward Sam’s crib.

MAN  
(mumbling)  
Well, well, well, what  
have we here? Hm...

DEAN  
Mo-

MAN  
No, no, no.

The man raises a finger, cutting Dean’s scream off.

MAN  
None of that, now, kiddo.

The man turns his head and beckons Dean forward. Dean moves toward him unwillingly, feet dragging on the floor.

MAN  
Now, what are you doing up,  
hm? Boy like you should be  
tucked in bed, sleeping  
right about now.

Dean just looks at him, scared.

INT. MASTER BEDROOM - NIGHT

The baby monitor lights flicker again. Mary rolls over in bed, closer to the nightstand. She pauses, listening to the voice.

MAN (O.S.)  
... quite the predicament...

Mary sits up, paling; that’s not John’s voice. She gets up.

INT. NURSERY - NIGHT

The man grabs Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinches away as the man crouches down to get a better look at him, yellow eyes glowing. He reaches up and taps Dean’s nose with a malicious grin.

MAN  
The righteous one.

Dean whimpers. The man chuckles.

MAN  
Aw, don’t worry, now,  
boy. I won’t hurt you.

Mary runs into the room, looking panicked.

MARY  
Sammy-- Dean!

The man looks up. Mary gasps. The rest of the color drains from her face; the man just grins, showing his teeth.

MARY  
(whispering)  
You... get away from them...

The man smirks. He raises a hand and the door slams shut.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Upstairs, Mary screams. John wakes up.

JOHN  
Mary? Mary!

John scrambles out of his chair and rushes upstairs.

INT. NURSERY - NIGHT

The man has pinned Mary against the wall. He raises his hand further, sliding Mary up the wall slowly toward the ceiling. Dean manages to wriggle away from him, crying.

DEAN  
No! Mommy! Stop it!

He hits at the man’s hand and the man pauses.

DEAN  
Stop it! Please...

The man looks at him, then back up at Mary. A slow smile creeps across his face, getting an idea.

MAN  
Isn’t that sweet? He  
doesn’t want me to  
hurt his precious mommy.

Mary writhes against the wall.

MARY  
(pained)  
Get away from him!

The man ignores her. He looks down and smiles at Dean.

MAN  
How ‘bout this, kiddo?  
I won’t hurt your mom  
if you give me something  
in return. Let’s say…

MARY  
No! Dean, don’t!

MAN  
(cont.)  
Your soul, perhaps?

Dean blinks. Mary yells out in anger, struggling again.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

John checks the master bedroom, then Dean’s room. He hears Mary yelling from the nursery and rushes down the hall, but he can’t open the door. He bangs on it, jiggling the doorknob.

JOHN  
Mary? Dean? Let me in!

He pounds on the door again, frantic.

INT. NURSERY - NIGHT

Dean turns toward the door, but the man turns Dean’s face back toward him. He lifts his other hand and silences Mary.

MAN  
Tick tock, kiddo. I’ll  
spare your mother, and  
I’ll even spare your pops.  
All you gotta do is  
say ‘it’s a deal’.

Dean looks up at him. He flinches as John pounds on the door again. Sam starts crying again from the noise, wailing.

JOHN (O.S.)  
Dean! Mary!

Mary cries out, her voice muffled.

MAN  
So whaddya say, kid?

Dean looks at Mary. Then he looks back at Sam’s crib.

DEAN  
You won’t hurt Sammy  
either, right?

MAN  
Nope. Nobody needs  
to get hurt at all.  
All I want is your  
soul, and that won’t  
hurt you. (quieter)  
Not right now, anyway.

Dean still looks scared, but he nods.

MAN  
So, it’s a deal?

DEAN  
(shakily)  
S’a deal.

The man grins.

MAN  
Atta boy.

MARY  
(muffled)  
NO! DEAN-!

The man pulls Dean forward and kisses his forehead.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

John pounds on the door again, and tries the doorknob. It’s unlocked. He blinks - what the hell? - but pushes the door open and rushes inside anyway, just as Mary falls back to the floor. The man is gone. Sam is still crying.

JOHN  
Mary- Dean- what-

Mary scrambles to her feet and rushes over to Dean.

DEAN  
Mommy!

She scoops Dean up and he hugs her tightly. John rushes over to them, checking Mary over. She’s uninjured, so he goes to Sam.

JOHN  
What happened?

DEAN  
Bad man!

MARY  
He’s gone. He’s gone...

John picks Sam up and shushes him, worried. He looks at the window, but it’s closed, sealed tightly and locked.

JOHN  
How’d he even get in?

Mary hesitates. She cradles Dean closer and looks up at John.

MARY  
(whispering)  
I wanted to tell you.

John looks even more worried.

JOHN  
Tell me what?

ACT ONE

Stanford University  
Present Day

It is 31 October 2005

“Gasoline” by Ginger begins to play

APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM - DAY

YOUNG WOMAN  
Sam!

This young woman, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.

JESS  
Get a move on, would  
you? We were supposed  
to be there like fifteen  
minutes ago!

Jess walks off.

JESS  
Sam! You coming or what?

A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He’s wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.

SAM  
Do I have to?

JESS  
Yes! It’ll be fun.

Sam comes into the room.

JESS  
And where is your  
costume, mister?

Sam laughs and ducks his head, peering at her through his lashes.

SAM  
You know how I feel  
about Halloween.

PARTY  
INT. BAR – NIGHT

The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.

Jess raises a glass as a young man in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where Sam and Jess are. Sam is still not in costume.

JESS  
So here's to Sam and  
his awesome LSAT victory.

SAM  
All right, all right,  
it's not that big a deal.

Jess, Sam, and Luis clink glasses.

JESS  
Yeah, he acts all humble,  
but he scored a one seventy-  
four.

Luis drinks his shot and so does Sam.

LUIS  
Is that good?

JESS  
Scary good.

Jess drinks.

LUIS  
So there you go. You are a  
first-round draft pick.  
You can go to any law school  
you want!

Luis sits next to Sam.

SAM  
Actually, I got an interview  
here. Monday. If it goes okay  
I think I got a shot at a full  
ride next year.

JESS  
Hey. It's gonna go great.

SAM  
It better.

LUIS  
How does it feel to be the  
golden boy of your family?

SAM  
I’m not the golden boy.

LUIS  
Yeah, yeah. What’d they  
say, anyway? Bet your mom  
was pretty psyched about it.

SAM  
Eh... she doesn’t...

LUIS  
... I swear, if you didn’t  
brag about this to Hell an-

SAM  
Hey, hey- I did. I bragged.

LUIS  
But not to your mother.

SAM  
Not yet. Besides, it’s  
not really a big deal to  
them anyway.

Jess raises an eyebrow.

JESS  
Their oldest son getting  
an interview at the biggest  
law school in the world? Yeah.

Sam falters. Jess pauses.

SAM  
(quieter)  
Yeah.

Jess stares at him while Luis glances between them. He fixes his eyes on Sam for a moment, smirking knowingly while the two are distracted, then jumps up.

LUIS  
Alright, more shots!

Jess and Sam speak in chorus.

JESS and SAM  
No. No.

SAM  
No.

Luis goes up to the bar anyway.

JESS  
No, seriously. I'm proud  
of you. And you're gonna  
knock 'em dead on Monday,  
and you're gonna get that  
full ride. I know it.

SAM  
What would I do without you?

JESS  
Crash and burn.

Jess smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.

APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts positions. There’s a noise outside the room, like a window being slid open slowly; Sam opens his eyes.

INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT

A TEENAGE BOY slides in through the window, feet-first. He lands carefully and turns to close it behind him, holding his breath.

He looks around, adjusting, and heads to the fridge.

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

Sam gets up, trying not to disturb Jess, and grabs a baseball bat propped up beside the bed. He leaves the room silently, entering the hallway and walking slowly toward the kitchen.

The boy opens the fridge and pulls a beer out, holding it up to the light to read the label. He grins, and shuts the fridge.

Sam peers around the doorframe, hefting the bat, and pauses.

CUT TO:

The boy lifts his head slightly, glancing to the side. His grin widens; he knows Sam’s there, but he doesn’t turn around. The boy twists the cap off of the bottle and deposits it on the counter while Sam sighs and turns, stepping into the room.

SAM  
You could’ve knocked.

Sam turns the light on while the boy, ADAM, grins and takes a sip of the beer, finally turning to face him. He tilts the bottle toward Sam and tilts his head.

ADAM  
Where’s the fun in  
that, Sammy?

Sam rolls his eyes and puts the bat down, smiling. Adam pauses mid-sip and stares at him.

ADAM  
Jeez.

SAM  
What?

ADAM  
You still haven’t  
cut your damn hair.

Sam laughs. He walks over.

SAM  
Never.

ADAM  
What’s it been, four  
years? Same haircut.  
Never changes.

Sam smirks and opens the fridge, pulling out a beer. Adam takes another sip and leans back against the counter.

ADAM  
So-

JESS (O.S.)  
Sam?

Sam and Adam turn and look up in unison. Jess stands in the doorway, wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs top.

Adam whistles with the bottle to his lips; Sam smacks his shoulder and puts the bottle down, walking over to Jess.

SAM  
Hey, Jess.

JESS  
Hey...

Jess steps into the kitchen, watching Adam curiously.

JESS  
Who’s this?

ADAM  
Adam. Nice to meet’cha.

Jess’s eyes widen. She looks up at Sam, who pauses beside her and turns back to face Adam, arching an eyebrow at his brother.

JESS  
Adam as in- your brother-?

Sam’s lips twitch.

SAM  
(amused)  
Mhm.

Adam grins at Sam, then tilts his bottle toward Jess.

ADAM  
You know, I love the  
Smurfs. I gotta tell you...

Jess glances down at herself, looking embarrassed, while Sam sighs and pushes himself away from the wall, heading back over to grab his beer again.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
You are way out of  
my brother’s league.

Sam snorts.

SAM  
She’s way out of yours.

ADAM  
Is she, though?

JESS  
(laughing)  
Let me just go put  
something else on-

SAM  
You’re fourteen-  
okay, babe-

ADAM  
First of all that’s  
ageist, I don’t appreciate  
that, second of all please  
don’t I wouldn’t dream of-

Sam plucks him on the forehead to cut him off and Adam smacks his hand away while Jess giggles, watching the two fondly.

ADAM  
Alright, okay, go change  
if you must. (a pause) I  
gotta talk to Sammy about  
some private family matters  
anyway.

Jess and Sam pause, Jess worried and Sam confused.

ADAM  
Nice meeting you, though!

Jess smiles, though she looks concerned.

JESS  
You too.

Jess leaves.

Sam frowns and puts his beer down again, turning to Adam. He’s serious now, worried. Adam takes another sip, thinking.

SAM  
What’s going on?

Adam leans against the counter again, looking up at him.

ADAM  
Well, Mom and Dad are  
on a hunting trip...

Sam arches an eyebrow. Adam sighs.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
And they haven’t been  
home in a few weeks.

Sam stares at him. Adam finishes his beer off and turns to throw it in the trash, then pushes himself up to sit on the counter.

SAM  
... I’ve got some time  
before my interview.

Adam grins.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sam sits down with his laptop while Adam leans over the back of the couch, watching.

SAM  
You didn’t drive here, right?

Adam gives him a look. Sam shrugs.

SAM  
Just making sure. (a pause)  
Which license plate did  
Mom and Dad use?

ADAM  
Uh... last one I saw  
was... the usual. KAZ 2Y5.

Sam nods and starts typing. Adam watches the screen, leaning down a little more, and Sam tilts the screen up for him.

SAM  
Looks like they were  
headed north of here.  
Did they say anything  
about what they were  
hunting?

Adam shrugs, thinking, while Sam opens a new tab.

ADAM  
Dad said he thought it  
was some kind of spirit,  
Mom said it sounded like  
a Woman in White. (frustrated)  
Should’ve been an easy hunt,  
but then they both just up  
and vanished.

Sam starts typing again. Adam glances back down.

SAM  
(mumbling)  
Centennial highway...

ADAM  
You know... it really  
would suck if, after  
everything, the thing that  
takes them down is a ghost.

Sam clicks on something and types something else in.

ADAM  
Except maybe Dad. I could  
live without Dad.

SAM  
Oh, don’t say that.

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
I’m not saying I want him  
to die or anything, I’m  
just saying I could live  
without him if he did. He’s  
had a stick shoved up his  
ass ever since- (stops)

Sam stops typing, but doesn’t look up. Adam sinks down a little and buries his face into his arms, letting out a sigh.

SAM  
Well, they stopped at a hotel...

ADAM  
(muffled)  
Great. We’ll go in the  
morning and-

Sam snorts and closes the laptop.

SAM  
We’re going now. C’mon.

Adam raises his head and shoots him a dubious look, then turns his head to look out the window. It’s still dark.

ADAM  
It’s the middle of the night!

SAM  
And who’s the one that  
broke into my apartment,  
in the middle of the night?

ADAM  
Y- ... you’re the smart one?

SAM  
Nice try. We’re going.

Adam pushes himself up and groans.

ADAM  
What about your girlfriend?

SAM  
She’ll be fine. I’ll let  
her know what’s going on.

Adam raises an eyebrow. Sam pauses, and sighs.

SAM  
Well, you know... the  
monster-free edition.

Adam sighs.

ADAM  
Still following Dad’s rules.

SAM  
The ones that keep other  
people safe? Yes, I am.

Sam ruffles his hair and gets up, putting the laptop down. Adam ducks away from him, but he smirks, running his fingers through his hair and jumping over the back of the couch to sit down.

SAM  
When I get back, we’re going.

Adam salutes him.

ADAM  
(mockingly)  
Yes, sir.

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess sits on the bed, watching.

JESS  
So you’re taking off?

Sam looks up.

JESS  
(worried)  
Is everything okay?

SAM  
Yeah! Yeah, everything’s  
fine, you know. Just a little  
family drama. Nothing serious.

Jess doesn’t look convinced.

SAM  
(gently)  
Seriously, Jess. It’s okay.  
They probably got caught up  
deer hunting up at the cabin  
or something with a few of  
their friends. I’m just going  
up to make sure they didn’t  
get mauled by a bear and bring  
‘em back. That’s it. Nothing big.

Jess eyes him for a moment, while Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel. Jess sighs.

JESS  
What about the interview?

SAM  
I’ll make the interview.  
This is only for a couple  
of days. I’ll be back in time.

Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows.

JESS  
Sam, I mean- please. Just  
stop for a second, okay?

Sam stops and turns.

JESS  
You sure you’re okay?

SAM  
(chuckling)  
I’m fine.

JESS  
It’s just... you won’t even  
talk about your family. And now  
you’re taking off in the middle  
of the night to spend a weekend  
with them? (a pause) And with  
Monday coming up, which is  
kind of a huge deal.

SAM  
(softly)  
Hey. Everything’s going to be  
okay. I will be back in time.  
I promise.

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

JESS  
At least tell me where  
you’re going-! ...

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Jericho, California

The Eagles of Death Metal’s “Speaking in Tongues” plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his phone.

TROY  
Amy, I can’t come over tonight.  
(a pause) Because I’ve got work  
in the morning, that’s why.  
(another pause) ... yeah,  
I miss it and my Dad’s gonna  
have my ass.

A high-pitched whine catches his attention. Troy looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She’s moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she’s gone.

TROY  
Hey, ah, Amy, let me call  
you back?

Troy hangs up. He tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens. He pulls up next to the woman, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.

TROY  
Car trouble or something?

The woman looks at him.

WOMAN  
... take me home?

Troy opens the passenger side door.

TROY  
Sure, get in.

The woman, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.

TROY  
So, where do you live?

WOMAN  
At the end of Breckenridge Road.

Troy nods.

TROY  
You comin’ from a Halloween  
part or somethin’?

The woman’s dress is very low-cut. Troy notices, stares, and looks away again, laughing nervously.

TROY  
You know, a girl like you  
really shouldn’t be alone  
out here.

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

WOMAN  
I’m with you.

Troy looks away. The woman takes his chin and turns his face back toward her.

WOMAN  
Do you think I’m pretty?

Troy nods, swallows.

TROY  
Uh... huh.

WOMAN  
Will you come home with me?

TROY  
Um. Hell yeah.

He drives off.

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of the road. The woman stares at it sadly.

TROY  
Come on. You don’t live here.

WOMAN  
(whispering)  
I can never go home.

TROY  
What are you talking about?  
Nobody even lives here. Where  
do you live?

He turns, and she’s gone. He checks the backseat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.

TROY  
That’s good. Joke’s over,  
okay? (a pause) You want  
me to leave?

Troy looks around; no signs of life except crickets. He walks toward the house.

TROY  
Hello? ... hello?

There’s a picture of the woman and two children inside the house; the picture is covered in dust. Troy peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.

EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Troy looks behind him - no one’s there - then in the rearview mirror. The woman’s in the backseat. Troy yells again and drives straight through a ‘Bridged Closed’ sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

ACT TWO

EXT. MOTEL - NIGHT

Sam pulls up beside the IMPALA in his TRUCK, turning the engine off. He looks over at Adam, who is asleep in the passenger seat.

Sam turns, opening the door and trying to get out quietly. Adam stirs and rolls his head to the side, waking up.

ADAM  
(mumbling)  
Wha’s hap’nin’?

Sam sighs, glancing back.

SAM  
We’re here. It’s okay.  
Go back to sleep, I’m just  
taking a look around.

Adam looks at him, then turns his head and looks out the window. He lifts his head, lighting up.

ADAM  
Heyyyy, the Impala!

SAM  
(amused)  
Yeah. ‘Least we know they  
didn’t disappear on the  
highway or abandon the hunt.  
That does raise the question...

ADAM  
... if they’re not here,  
then where are they?

Adam rubs his eyes and sighs.

SAM  
We’ll find ‘em. Stay here,  
I’m gonna see if they left  
anything behind.

ADAM  
Mmmmhm. Okay.

Sam ducks out and shuts the door, walking toward the motel room. He looks through the window; the blinds are shut. He looks back up at the numbers on the door, pulling out a lock pick set.

JOHN AND MARY’S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

The door swings open. Sam straightens up and glances over his shoulder, tucking the lock pick set away and stepping inside. Sam steps inside and looks around - every vertical surface has papers pinned to it; maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-material symbol.

SAM  
(under his breath)  
Jeez...

He steps over a line of salt on the floor and crouches down. A worried look crosses his face, scooping a few grains up. The door opens; Sam jumps and whirls around.

ADAM  
Easy, easy, it’s just me.

Sam lifts his hands, having been ready to grab his knife.

SAM  
I told you to stay in the truck.

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
I got bored. And I need the  
sound of the engine to fall  
asleep anyway. (a pause)  
Wow, this place is a wreck.

SAM  
Tell me about it...

Sam looks around, venturing over to the papers covering one wall. Adam kicks the door shut behind him, walking forward.

ADAM  
Salt... they were trying  
to keep something out.

He picks up a half-eaten hamburger on the nightstand.

SAM  
Yeah.

Sam looks back.

SAM  
Don’t eat that.

ADAM  
(disgusted)  
Wasn’t planning on it. This  
burger’s days old. Recent.

He puts the burger down, looking at the wall Sam’s looking at.

ADAM  
What’cha got there?

SAM  
Centennial Highway victims.

ADAM  
(smirking)  
Ah, the horndogs.

Sam snorts out a laugh, startled. Adam turns and heads over to another wall. He studies the papers, looking at the note reading ‘Woman and White’, then to the article printout below it.

ADAM  
And there she is.

He turns on a lamp and Sam turns, walking over.

SAM  
Constance Welch...

ADAM  
(sighing)  
This is so simple...

Sam shrugs, taking the article off of the wall. He holds it up to the light to read it better as Adam sits on the bed.

SAM  
They would’ve found the  
corpse and destroyed it.

ADAM  
That’s why it’s simple.

SAM  
(pointedly)  
Unless-

He arches an eyebrow. Adam mimics him.

SAM  
(cont.)  
She has another weakness.

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
Mom would’ve wanted to make  
sure. They’d dig her up, yada  
yada yada... does it say where  
she’s buried?

SAM  
No, not that I can tell. But-

He turns the paper so Adam can see and taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he’s thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

SAM  
If I were Mom and Dad, I’d  
ask her husband.

Adam sighs, staring at the article.

ADAM  
If he’s still alive.

Sam hums in agreement and pins the article back to the wall. Adam looks at the clock on the nightstand, and smirks.

ADAM  
Well, I don’t think I’d  
enjoy being woken up in  
the middle of the night to  
be interrogated about my  
dead wife, so I think it’s  
safe to say we should wait  
for morning on this one.

Sam rolls his eyes.

SAM  
Right. We’ll get a room  
and head out in the morning.

ADAM  
Sweet.

Adam stands up and grins, walking to the door.

ADAM  
You do that. I’m gonna break  
into the Impala and see if Dad  
left any beer in the back.

Adam leaves. Sam snorts and turns, looking around. He notices something on the mirror and his smile wavers, walking forward to get a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of the mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to Mary holding a boy in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John’s lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it.

His eyes glisten; he rubs them and tucks the photo away, turning to flip the lamp off. He leaves the room and shuts the door.

SAM AND ADAM’S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

ADAM  
Baaaaad news!

Sam pokes his head out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He pulls the toothbrush out and walks forward, frowning.

SAM  
What?

ADAM  
We’ve got a dead guy.

Adam turns the volume up on the TV and Sam sits down on the empty bed, watching. They’re showing a faraway video of SYLVANIA BRIDGE on the news. On one side of the screen there’s a picture of Troy, with his name printed across; TROY SQUIRE.

Sam winces.

SAM  
Dammit.

ADAM  
Man, you know... (a pause)  
Nevermind.

Sam glances at him. Adam mutes the TV again.

SAM  
What?

ADAM  
Nothing, nothing. Forget it.

Adam chuckles, standing up.

ADAM  
So, let’s go terrorize some  
poor widower. The sooner we  
get this over with, the sooner  
we can figure out where the hell  
Mom and Dad went.

Sam nods and gets up, putting the toothbrush back in his mouth and heading back to the bathroom.

SAM  
Yeah, alright...

Adam gets up and grabs his duffel bag, pulling a knife out from under his pillow and tucking it inside. Sam walks back out of the bathroom and grabs his own bag, putting the toothbrush away.

SAM  
You can stay here if you want.  
You’re a little too young to  
pretend to be a reporter.

ADAM  
Once again, ageism. And why  
are you always pretending  
to be reporters and agents  
and priests and stuff? Why not  
just a concerned citizen who’s  
willing to lend an ear and a  
shoulder to a poor man in need?

SAM  
Because typically a ‘concerned  
citizen’ would get run off  
of someone’s property with  
a shotgun or pitchfork.

Sam zips up his bag and turns. Adam sighs and shoulders his bag.

ADAM  
Maybe you would. I’m coming.

Sam offers him an amused look. Adam steps around the bed and opens the door for him, sweeping his gaze around the room while Sam walks over to leave the room. Adam follows, shutting the door behind them.

WELCH HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE - DAY

Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An old man opens it; it’s recognizably Joseph Welch.

SAM  
Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?

JOSEPH  
Yeah.

EXT. DRIVEWAY - DAY

Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John and Mary’s motel room mirror. Adam watches them from the truck, twirling an unopened pack of cigarettes.

JOSEPH  
Yeah, they were older,  
but that’s them.

Joseph hands the photo back to Sam.

JOSEPH  
They came by three or four  
days ago. Said they were  
reporters or something.

SAM  
That’s right. We’re working  
on a story together.

JOSEPH  
Well, I don’t know what the  
hell kinda story you’re working  
on. The kinds of questions that  
man asked me?

Sam grimaces.

SAM  
About your wife, Constance?

JOSEPH  
He asked me where she was buried.

SAM  
And where is that again?

JOSEPH  
What, I gotta go through this  
twice?

Sam briefly looks sympathetic; he glances back at the truck, and Adam looks up briefly to raise his eyebrows at him before sinking back in the seat again so he can’t be seen. Sam clears his throat and turns back to Joseph, offering a smile.

SAM  
It’s fact-checking. If you  
don’t mind.

JOSEPH  
In a plot. Behind my old  
place over on Breckenridge.

SAM  
And why did you move?

JOSEPH  
I’m not gonna live in the  
house where my children died.

Sam stops walking. Joseph stops too.

SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever  
marry again?

JOSEPH  
No way. Constance, she was  
the love of my life. Prettiest  
woman I ever known.

SAM  
So you had a happy marriage?

Joseph hesitates.

JOSEPH  
Definitely.

SAM  
Well, that should do it.  
Thanks for your time.

Sam turns toward the truck. Joseph walks away. Sam takes a few steps forward, looking at Adam again, then pauses. He waits a moment, then turns and looks back up at Joseph.

SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever  
hear of a woman in white?

Joseph turns around.

JOSEPH  
A what?

SAM  
A woman in white. Or sometimes  
a weeping woman?

Joseph just stares.

SAM  
It’s a ghost story. Well, it’s  
more of a phenomenon, really.

Sam starts back toward Joseph.

SAM  
Um, they’re spirits. They’ve  
been sighted for hundreds of  
years, dozens of places, in  
Hawaii, Mexico, lately in  
Arizona, Indiana. All of these  
are different women.

Sam stops in front of Joseph.

SAM  
But all share the same story.

JOSEPH  
Boy, I don’t care much for  
nonsense.

Joseph walks away. Sam follows him.

SAM  
See, when they were alive,  
their husbands were unfaithful  
to them.

Joseph stops.

SAM  
And these women, basically  
suffering from temporary  
insanity, murdered their  
children.

Joseph turns around, looking horrified.

SAM  
Then once they realized  
what they had done, they  
took their own lives. So  
now their spirits are cursed,  
walking backroads, waterways.  
And if they find an unfaithful  
man, they kill him. And that  
man is never seen again.

JOSEPH  
You think... you think that  
has something to do with...  
Constance? You smartass-

SAM  
You tell me.

JOSEPH  
I mean, maybe... maybe I  
made some mistakes. But no  
matter what I did, Constance,  
she would have never killed  
her own children. Now, you  
get the hell out of here!  
And don’t you come back!

Joseph’s face shakes, whether from anger or grief it’s impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs, turns, and heads back to the truck, climbing in.

ADAM  
Well, that went well.

Adam sits his seat up again and rips the cigarette pack open. Sam sighs, frustrated.

SAM  
Yeah. Hey- what the hell?

Sam swipes the cigarettes from Adam. Adam yelps and reaches out to take them back, but Sam holds them out the window, out of his reach.

SAM  
Smoking? Really? You know  
these things can give you  
lung cancer, right?

ADAM  
And alcohol can give me  
liver cirrhosis but I still  
drink! Give me my cigarettes-

SAM  
You’re not even supposed to  
be drinking! You’re fourteen!

ADAM  
Does the word ageism mean  
absolutely nothing to you?!

They glare at each other for a moment. Sam pulls the cigarettes back in, but pockets them, and Adam hisses and sits back.

ADAM  
Buzzkill. Should’ve stayed  
with Bobby.

SAM  
Bobby lets you have these?

Adam pauses. He looks at Sam, then sinks down a little more and turns his head to look out the window.

ADAM  
... probably not anymore.

SAM  
Oh, you’re damn right...

ACT THREE

SAM AND ADAM’S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY, LATER

Sam is on the phone with Jess. Adam is watching TV.

JESS  
(over the phone)  
So, any luck?

SAM  
Uh, no, not yet. We’re up  
here at the cabin, but there’s  
been no sign of them yet.

Adam rolls his eyes. He turns the volume down and scoots closer to the TV, kicking Sam’s foot as he paces in front of him.

JESS  
(over the phone)  
Damn...

Sam kicks Adam back. He steps away when Adam kicks at him again.

SAM  
Yeah. Hey, don’t worry, I’m  
sure it’s all good. We’re  
giving it a few hours before  
we go out and search the woods  
for them ourselves. (chuckles)

CUT TO:

INT. DINER - DAY, LATER

Jess is sitting at a table. Luis takes a seat across from her with a hamburger and a tray of fries, which he sets between them. Jess smiles at him and takes one of the fries out.

JESS  
Okay. Well, keep me updated, yeah?

Luis gestures for the ketchup. Jess passes it over.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
I will.

LUIS  
Yo, hey! Is that Sam?

INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY, LATER

Sam pauses, sitting down on his bed with an amused expression.

SAM  
Keeping Luis out of trouble?

JESS  
(over the phone)  
Yep. (laughs) He wants to  
talk to you. Here.

INT. DINER - DAY, LATER

Luis takes the phone from Jess when she offers it to him, holding it between his cheek and shoulder.

LUIS  
Sam, my man!

Sam sighs affectionately. Luis turns the ketchup over, squeezing two drops onto the hamburger like eyes.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Hey, Luis.

LUIS  
Boy, you better get your ass  
back here soon. I’m saying, if  
you’re not back for that  
interview, I will kick your-

JESS  
(laughing)  
Luis!

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be there.

Luis smirks. He gestures for the mustard; Jess passes it over.

LUIS  
Good. Don’t leave us hanging  
now, lawyer boy. Your  
girlfriend’s already sick  
with worry, and Brady’s been  
on my ass. You promised  
you’d be planning his bachelor  
party, don’t forget that.

Sam chuckles. Luis draws a smiley face with the mustard.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
I haven’t. Really. If I’d  
known you’d miss me this-

LUIS  
Ah, don’t flatter yourself!  
I’m just disappointed, you  
promised me a pool rematch  
and never showed. Felt like  
I was ditched at the prom.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Oh, you’ll get your rematch.  
I mean, if you’re that  
desperate to lose to me  
again. I don’t mind.

LUIS  
Don’t get cocky now.

JESS  
Okay, okay, okay, enough.  
(giggles) Lemme talk to him.

Luis grins and puts the top bun back on the hamburger.

LUIS  
Alright, here’s your  
worried girlfriend. Hey,  
while you’re gone, would  
you be mad if I-

Jess snatches the phone.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
What? If you what-

JESS  
Ignore him, he’s stupid.

Luis mocks her silently, picking the burger up and taking a bite. He makes a face, but keeps chewing, staring at Jess.

JESS  
Look, I’ll call you later,  
I’m on babysitting duty.  
Gotta make sure the little  
tyke doesn’t choke and die.

Jess eyes Luis. He sticks his tongue out.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Right, yeah. (chuckles) Uh,  
stay safe, alright?

JESS  
You too. I love you.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Love you too.

Jess hangs up and puts the phone down, kicking Luis under the table. He jumps and gasps, dropping the burger onto the plate.

JESS  
You’re an ass!

LUIS  
And since I’m apparently  
a kid, that’s child abuse!

Luis rubs his knee and glares at her, picking the burger up.

LUIS  
What, I can’t joke around  
with my best friend about  
his girl? What else is a  
man supposed to joke  
around with his best friend  
about?

Jess shifts, threatening to kick him again. Luis recoils.

LUIS  
Okay, okay! Jeez, okay...

JESS  
Hmph.

LUIS  
You know, you never actually  
told me what the hell he’s  
doing out there anyway.

Luis takes another bite and Jess grabs another fry, shrugging.

JESS  
Family thing. He’s up at his  
parents’ cabin, I guess they  
were on a hunt and...

She frowns. Luis glances up at her, furrowing his eyebrows, then looks away again. He looks around the diner, looking thoughtful.

JESS  
(cont.)  
I dunno. He went with his  
little brother. Guess he was  
worried about something happening.  
Sam says everything’s fine, but...  
I don’t know, he seems worried.

LUIS  
Well, obviously. Out hunting?  
So dangerous, man. Those deer...

Jess throws her fry at him. Luis flinches, batting it away.

LUIS  
Okay, I was being genuine-

JESS  
You were not!

LUIS  
Jessica! I! Am! Afraid! Of!  
Deer!

Jess pauses. She stares at him, silent, then bursts into laughter; Luis raises his eyebrows and grins, sitting back.

JESS  
You know what? You’re an  
idiot. I’m not surprised.

LUIS  
Wh- have you ever seen a  
video of deer attacking people?

JESS  
... no, but now I’m curious  
as to what kind of stuff you  
have in your YouTube recommended.

Luis groans, rolling his eyes.

LUIS  
You don’t wanna know. But  
I’m showing you one of those  
videos when we get back.

Jess smirks.

JESS  
Fine!

LUIS  
Fine!

Jess grabs another fry and sits back. Luis brushes some salt off of his shirt and takes another bite of the burger.

JESS  
... you think they’re okay?  
Sam’s parents? He doesn’t  
talk about them much, but...

LUIS  
Hey, I’m sure they’re fine.  
(a pause) I mean, they’re old,  
right? And his dad was a marine.  
I’m sure they’ve seen way worse  
stuff in their lives than...

He stops for a second, swallowing. Jess looks up.

LUIS  
(dryly)  
... killer deer.

JESS  
(chuckling)  
Right. (a pause) His dad  
was a marine? He never  
told me that.

Luis pauses. He looks up at her again, then down at the half-eaten burger, licking his lips. He looks up again and smirks.

LUIS  
Amazing what a guy would  
tell you once you get him  
drunk, huh?

Jess laughs. Luis ducks his head, smile wavering, and takes another bite, falling silent.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Adam is sprawled out on his stomach, now reading a book. Sam is on his laptop in the other bed, typing away. He pauses, checks the time, and pushes the laptop away, closing it.

SAM  
Alright. Keep the door locked-

ADAM  
I know, Sam.

SAM  
Don’t go out, don’t let  
anybody else inside-

ADAM  
(sighing)  
I know, Sam.

SAM  
I know you know, but I  
also know you, and you’re  
planning on going out  
and getting another pack  
of cigarettes from the  
nearest drugstore as soon  
as I leave the room.

Adam pauses, gaze locked on his book. He makes a face.

SAM  
(warningly)  
Adam Winchester, if you-

ADAM  
Alright, alright! I won’t  
leave the room to get a  
pack of cigarettes.

SAM  
You won’t leave the room  
at all, to get anything.

ADAM  
(groaning)  
I won’t leave the room  
at all, to get anything.

SAM  
Good. If you need anything,  
call my cell. If I don’t  
pick up, then you call-

ADAM  
Bobby. Sam, I know.

Adam finally looks up. He closes the book, using his finger to keep his place, and raises his eyebrows at Sam mockingly.

ADAM  
You know, I could just  
go with you. (pointedly)  
Hunt with you. It’s a ghost,  
right? How dangerous is it?

Sam shakes his head.

SAM  
Not happening.

ADAM  
Sam, c’mon! You’re going to  
an abandoned house to burn  
a corpse. In the middle of  
the night. You’re gonna be  
way out in the middle of  
nowhere. If that thing  
overpowers you or something,  
what then? You don’t have  
any backup, you get killed.

SAM  
(firmly)  
And you’re fourteen. You  
shouldn’t have to be the one  
to save my ass if I do need it.

ADAM  
Yeah? Well I’m the only one  
you’ve got here with you, pal.

SAM  
Yeah, you’re the only one  
I’ve g- (stops)

Adam stares at him, a flicker of realization crossing his face. He frowns, and sighs, shoulders drooping slightly.

SAM  
You’re staying here. I’ll  
be fine, and I’ll be back  
in a few hours. That’s final.

ADAM  
Yeah, alright.

Sam grabs the keys to his truck and shrugs his jacket on.

ADAM  
Bring back a six pack.

Sam snorts.

SAM  
I’ll bring you one beer.

Sam leaves. Adam stares at the door for a moment, then starts to get up to lock it behind him. He pauses, however, and looks at the nightstand drawer. He moves over to open it, pulling out the keys to the Impala. He raises an eyebrow and spins them on his finger. He gets up and grabs his bag, leaving the room.

HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT and EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT, alternating

Sam is driving his truck down the highway when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it, eyes on the road. Adam is sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala, with JOHN’S JOURNAL open in his lap. The keys are in the ignition, not turned on.

ADAM  
Baaaaad news.

SAM  
Adam? What? Are you okay?

ADAM  
Yeah, no, I’m fine. This  
is just a little worse than  
we thought. (a pause) They’re  
gone. That’s why they didn’t  
destroy the corpse, they never  
even made it to the house.  
They left Jericho.

SAM  
What? How do you know?

Adam glares at the journal, using a flashlight to read it.

ADAM  
I’ve got Dad’s journal.

Sam falters. He tightens his grip on the wheel and the phone.

SAM  
He doesn’t go anywhere  
without that thing.

ADAM  
Well, he did this time.

SAM  
What’s it say?

ADAM  
Ah, the same old ex-marine  
crap, when he wants to let  
us know where they’re going.

SAM  
Coordinates. Where to?

Adam looks down at the journal again, opened to the last page John wrote on, with the words “ADAM 35- 111” circled.

ADAM  
I don’t know yet. That’s what  
I’m trying to figure out now.

Sam sighs through his teeth. He frowns.

SAM  
Where’d you even find it?

ADAM  
Ah... it... was in the car.

Sam groans.

SAM  
Adam-

ADAM  
I know, I know.

SAM  
Didn’t you check the car  
yesterday? You haven’t had it  
all this time, have you?

ADAM  
(scoffing)  
Of course not. No, it was  
in the glovebox. I was  
looking for batteries.

Sam sighs again.

SAM  
Alright. Well, go back inside  
and lock the door. I left my  
laptop, you can use that to  
look up the coordinates. (a  
pause) I don’t get it. Why  
the hell would they bail in  
the middle of a hunt? Unless...

Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone. Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The truck goes through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

ADAM  
(over the phone)  
Sam? Sam!

Inside the truck, Sam breathes hard. Constance is beside him.

CONSTANCE  
Take me home.

ACT FOUR

HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

CONSTANCE  
Take me home!

Sam sneers.

SAM  
No.

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves; Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the truck begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to dry to get the door open. In the seat beside him, Constance flickers.

BRECKENRIDGE ROAD

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

The truck pulls up in front of Constance’s house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

SAM  
Don’t do this.

CONSTANCE  
(sadly)  
I can never go home.

SAM  
... you’re scared to go home.

Sam looks over and Constance isn’t there. He glances around, turning to look behind him, then turns back and jumps. She’s back in the passenger seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

CONSTANCE  
(whispering)  
Hold me, I’m so cold...

SAM  
You can’t kill me. I’m not  
unfaithful. I’ve never been-

CONSTANCE  
You will be. Just hold me.

Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for his keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his jacket open. There are five new holes burned into the fabric, matching to Constance’s fingers; she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. Sam yells out again and arches his back.

A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Adam approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears; he keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and restart the truck.

SAM  
(lowly)  
I’m taking you home.

Sam drives forward. Adam stares after the truck.

ADAM  
You crazy motherfucker...

Sam smashes through the side of the house; Adam pulls his cell phone out and snaps a picture, then rushes forward.

ADAM  
Hey, hey! You okay in there?  
Are you dead?

SAM  
I don’t think so...

ADAM  
Yeah, you’re not. Can  
you move?

SAM  
Yeah. (a pause) Help me.

Adam leans through the window to give Sam a hand, helping him climb out. Constance picks up the large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy there; the woman is Constance, and the children are presumably hers.

Adam helps Sam out of the truck.

ADAM  
There you go.

Adam closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Adam, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over.

At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

CHILDREN  
You’ve come home to us, Mommy.

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and her children melt into a puddle on the floor. Adam flinches.

ADAM  
Jesus Christ...

Sam stares for a moment, then wriggles slightly and starts pushing the bureau away; Adam helps him, freeing them both.

ADAM  
So this is where she  
drowned her kids.

Sam nods.

SAM  
That’s why she could never  
go home. She was too scared  
to face them.

ADAM  
(appreciatively)  
You found her weak spot.  
Good work.

SAM  
(laughing)  
Yeah, I wish I could say  
the same for you. What were  
you thinking, shooting Casper  
in the face, you freak?

ADAM  
Hey! I saved your ass,  
didn’t I? Told you that you’d  
need my help, Sasquatch. I’d  
be a little more grateful.

Sam laughs tiredly, shaking his head.

SAM  
You’re right. Thanks.

Adam smirks. He pauses, looking around. Sam turns and heads back over to the truck, checking it over.

SAM  
... you drove here.

ADAM  
(proudly)  
Uh huh.

SAM  
And you didn’t hit anything.

ADAM  
No, I hit a deer on the way.  
It’s fine. I’ll clean the  
blood off later or something.

Adam looks around again, then looks down at the puddle.

ADAM  
Let’s get outta here.

SAM  
Gladly...

SAM AND ADAM’S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Adam falls back onto his bed. Sam is changing shirts, the laptop propped up on a table; he tugs the shirt over his head and leans forward, scanning the screen and narrowing his eyes slightly.

SAM  
So according to this, Mom  
and Dad went to Blackwater  
Ridge, Colorado.

Adam sits up and stares at him.

ADAM  
Sounds fun. How far?

SAM  
About six hundred miles.

Adam lights up.

ADAM  
Hey, cool. If we shake it  
we could probably make it  
there by morning.

Sam hesitates. He closes the laptop and sits down, crossing his arms over the table and looking over at Adam thoughtfully.

SAM  
I... ah, maybe...

Adam looks over at him. He crosses his legs, eyebrows raising.

SAM  
I don’t know, man. I’ve  
got an interview to get  
to soon. And I don’t know  
what the hell’s going on-

Sam gestures to the journal, beside Adam.

SAM  
But I think they’re okay.

ADAM  
(amused)  
You think.

SAM  
Come on, you know Mom  
and Dad. For all we know...

ADAM  
I do know them, which is  
why I know they’d never  
bail on a hunt last second.

SAM  
Unless something else  
came up. Something more  
important. Something like...

Adam pauses. His lips form an ‘o’ shape, sitting back.

SAM  
So whatever it is, maybe  
it can wait a couple days.  
We can go back to Stanford,  
lie low for a bit, then once  
I get my interview over with  
I’ll take you to Colorado.

Adam tilts his head back, contemplating.

SAM  
And you can stay with me  
and Jess.

ADAM  
You sonofabitch. I’m in.

Sam rolls his eyes, grinning.

APARTMENT  
INT. SAM’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Someone’s pounding on the door. Jess, wearing a white nightgown, shuffles down the hallway to answer it. She opens the door to reveal Luis standing there; he walks in without saying anything.

JESS  
Luis?

Jess shuts the door, following him to the kitchen.

JESS  
What are you doing here?  
Is everything okay?

LUIS  
Uh...

Luis stops and turns to face her again. He’s out of breath, like he’d been running. Jess steps closer to him, looking worried.

JESS  
What’s going on?

LUIS  
At the risk of sounding  
completely insane, is there  
any way I can convince you  
to skip town with me for a  
few days? Just, get outta here?

JESS  
What?

LUIS  
See? Crazy. Uh.

He turns away, running his fingers through his hair.

LUIS  
Sonofabitch...

Jess watches him for a few seconds, then frowns and steps forward again, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

JESS  
Hey, are you drunk?

LUIS  
(scoffing)  
Not this time. Listen-

JESS  
Look, Sam’s on his way back.  
Why don’t you stay here until  
he gets back? He can drive  
you home.

LUIS  
No. Nononono, Jess. Please.  
Listen to me for a second.

Jess looks startled.

JESS  
Okay, I’m listening.

LUIS  
There’s something-

He cuts off when the lights start flickering. Jess cranes her neck to glance over her shoulder while Luis looks up at the ceiling, visibly paling. He shakes Jess off, only to grab her wrist and tug her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

LUIS  
Oh, god...

The YELLOW-EYED MAN stands in the doorway, looking amused.

MAN  
Yeah. Not quite.

JESS  
What-?

Jess turns, and gasps, flinching back into Luis. He pulls her closer and glares at the man for a moment, then turns and pushes Jess toward the other doorway.

LUIS  
Go. Run. Now!

Jess shoots him a terrified look, rushing out of the room. The man steps forward calmly; Luis shuffles over to block the doorway.

LUIS  
You don’t have to do this.  
You don’t have to hurt her.

MAN  
Of course I do.

LUIS  
No, just listen, she-

MAN  
Is Sam’s only connection  
to this... sweet, normal,  
domestic life he’s formed.  
And apparently...

The man steps closer to Luis, who flinches. But he doesn’t retreat, squaring his shoulders and standing in the doorway.

MAN  
(cont.)  
... she’s yours, too, Dean.

Luis, now revealed to be DEAN, flinches again.

MAN  
(gently)  
Move, son.

DEAN  
Don’t call me son. And no,  
I’m not moving. You can’t-

MAN  
Move. Before I make you.

Dean stares at him. He swallows and blinks; his eyes turn black.

DEAN  
Then make me. (a pause)  
Sir.

EXT. SAM’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Sam opens the door and frowns, realizing it was unlocked. Adam follows him inside, already shrugging out of his jacket.

ADAM  
Fuck, it’s cold outside...

Sam shuts the door.

SAM  
Jess? You home?

Adam sits down on the couch and watches Sam walk into the kitchen. Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads ‘Missed you! Love you!’, next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.

ADAM (O.S.)  
I’m taking one of these cookies!

SAM  
Have at it!

Sam opens his eyes, and gasps.

Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

SAM  
No!

Jess bursts into flames; the fire spreads across the ceiling. Adam rushes down the hallway, bursting into the room.

SAM  
No! Jess-! Jess-!

Adam stares at the fire in horror, rushing forward.

ADAM  
Sam!

Adam grabs Sam and hauls him off of the bed, bodily shoving him toward the door with Sam struggling against him the whole way.

SAM  
Jess! Jess, no!

AFTER THE FIRE  
EXT. SAM’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

A fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police holding back gawkers. Adam looks on, then turns and walks back to the Impala and Sam’s truck. Sam is walking back and forth between the two vehicles, transferring weapons from the arsenal in the Impala; Adam reaches in and hands him a shotgun.

Sam stops and looks up at him, his face cold, set in a mask of desperate anger. He pauses when he looks at Adam, and falters. He sighs, nods, and takes the shotgun, putting it in the truck.

SAM  
We got work to do.

Sam shuts the Impala’s trunk.

INT. SAM’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

After the firemen and police leave, two figures make their way out of the bedroom. The yellow-eyed man is holding a cookie. Dean stands beside him, head ducked, eyes fixed on the floor.

MAN  
I think that was my  
finest work yet, huh?

Dean doesn’t respond. The man sighs.

MAN  
Right, then, about that  
little rebellious streak  
of yours. Awfully bad time  
for it to be rearing its  
ugly head now. I don’t have  
time for your disobedience.  
So with that said, I think...

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, knowing what’s coming. The man chuckles and finishes the cookie off, grabbing his shoulder.

MAN  
It’s time for you and  
Alastair to spend some  
time together again.

They vanish.


	2. 1.02 Wendigo

Blackwater Ridge  
Lost Creek, Colorado

  
EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.

BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.

GARY  
No, you just suck.

Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.

TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still  
out near Blackwater Ridge.

Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind Tom, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on Tom’s phone, displaying the video as Tom records it, caught it.

TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so  
don't worry, okay? Talk to  
you tomorrow.

Tom stops recording and sends the message.

Brad closes his game system and tosses it aside. Gary stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at Brad, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.

GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment  
of victory.

BRAD  
Nature calls.

Brad goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. Brad looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. Brad shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.

Inside Tom’s tent, Tom, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears Brad scream. Inside Gary’s tent, Gary hears the same and rolls over.

GARY  
Brad?

Tom sits up.

TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?

Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls Gary out of the tent. He screams.

Tom turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of Tom’s tent. Tom looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open Tom’s tent. Tom screams.

ACT ONE

Palo Alto, California

EXT. CEMETERY - DAY

Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through a cemetery.

Sam sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads “JESSICA LEE MOORE”, “Beloved Daughter” “January 24th 1984 - November 2nd 2005”. There is a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning next to the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadaulupe.

Sam looks between the gravestone and the flowers.

SAM  
I, uh...

Sam laughs.

SAM  
You always said roses were-  
were lame, so I brought you...  
uh...

Sam looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.

SAM  
Jess... oh god...

Sam kneels to set down the flowers. He pauses, staring at the gravestone. It now reads “DEAN HENRY WINCHESTER”, “Beloved Son and Brother”, “January 24th 1979 - November 2nd 1993”.

Sam drops the flowers in shock and recoils, paling.

BOBBY’S HOUSE  
INT. BOBBY’S HOUSE, SAM’S ROOM - DAY

Sam jerks awake. It is the 10th of November, 2005. He is asleep in a GUEST ROOM, empty aside from a bed, a desk and a dresser.

Sam blinks and rubs his eyes. The cemetery visit is days behind them, if it ever occurred. He sits up and steadies himself, taking a look around the room and pressing a hand to his head. After a moment, he stands up and grabs his duffel from beside the bed, tossing it up onto the bed and unzipping it.

INT. BOBBY’S KITCHEN - DAY

ADAM is sitting at the table nursing a beer and flipping through JOHN’S JOURNAL. A mug is set down in front of him, presumably holding coffee; Adam looks up to see BOBBY SINGER, an old hunter friend of JOHN and MARY’S. He takes the beer from Adam.

BOBBY  
Don’t think you need to be  
killing your liver yet, boy.  
Drink some of that.

Bobby tilts the beer toward the mug.

BOBBY  
(cont.)  
You look half-dead, anyway.  
At this point, Sam’s getting  
more sleep than you.

ADAM  
Yeah. Well, he needs it.

BOBBY  
(skeptically)  
And you don’t?

Adam stares at him for a moment, contemplating. He cracks a smile and leans back after a few seconds, reaching out and curling his fingers slowly around the handle of the mug. He sniffs at it, and makes a face, sighing. Definitely coffee.

ADAM  
Thanks, Gramps.

BOBBY  
Call me that again and I’ll  
wring your neck. You’re welcome.

Adam smirks, taking a sip. Bobby sits down across from him.

BOBBY  
(hesitating)  
So how bad is he?

ADAM  
Scale of one to ten? Eleven.

Adam swishes the coffee around in his mug and Bobby frowns, contemplating that. Adam sighs, tilting the cup toward him.

ADAM  
I should have stayed here.

Bobby gives him a chiding look.

BOBBY  
Adam.

ADAM  
I’m serious. I shouldn’t  
have dragged him out on  
this stupid wild goose  
chase in the first place.  
He’s probably right and  
Mom and Dad are just fine.  
But he was out. He was happy.  
He had a girlfriend, he was  
getting a job. It’s not fair.

Bobby sighs, raising his eyebrows slightly. Adam shrugs.

ADAM  
Yeah. I know-

Bobby and Adam speak in unison.

ADAM and BOBBY  
Life’s not fair.

Adam smiles dryly and takes another sip. A ding is heard; Bobby stands up and walks over to the stove. Adam puts the mug down and peers inside, dipping his finger into it carefully. He winces slightly, but otherwise doesn’t react. Steam rises and curls up around his hand. It’s obviously hot.

BOBBY  
Look, you can’t go beatin’  
yourself up about all of this.  
It’s the life. Sam knows that.  
You know he doesn’t blame you.

ADAM  
(scoffing)  
Of course he doesn’t blame me.  
It’s Sam. He probably blames  
himself more than he blames me.

Adam pulls his finger out of the mug and sticks it in his mouth for a few seconds, holding it there, then pulls it back out.

ADAM  
I mean, I know it’s not my  
fault. Technically. I didn’t  
know this was going to happen,  
I didn’t kill Jessica. But I  
still can’t help but feel just  
a teensy tiny bit responsible.  
If I hadn’t shown up, she’d  
still be alive right now.

BOBBY  
Of course you feel responsible.

Bobby scoops some scrambled eggs off of a frying pan.

BOBBY  
Thus is the Winchester way.  
I’m sure it’s gone back for  
generations upon generations;  
you always find somethin’ to  
blame yourselves for somehow.  
You still on that vegetarian  
kick, or do you want bacon?

ADAM  
Save the pigs. Also, that’s  
a little bit insulting.

BOBBY  
It’s the truth, ain’t it?

Adam opens his mouth, then frowns and shuts it. Bobby puts two pieces of toast on the plate and turns away to hand it to Adam. He takes it, but not before giving Bobby a death glare.

ADAM  
Thanks.

BOBBY  
Don’t mention it, idjit.

Bobby fixes himself a plate, consisting of eggs, bacon and toast, and takes his seat across from Adam at the table again.

BOBBY  
Speakin’ of wild goose chases,  
about those coordinates...

ADAM  
Right, yeah.

Adam taps the journal and slides it toward him, scooping up a forkful of eggs and taking a bite while Bobby reads it.

ADAM  
Sam said those are coordinates  
to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.  
Thing is at this point I can’t  
tell whether Dad left it for me  
to keep me off their trail or not.  
But knowing him, I don’t really  
expect to see their faces  
when I actually get there.

Bobby grunts.

BOBBY  
Real piece of work, your  
old man, you know.

ADAM  
You’re telling me?

Bobby cracks a grin and Adam smirks back at him, looking amused.

BOBBY  
So I guess that’s where you  
boys should be heading next.  
But you ain’t going alone.

Adam nods, understanding.

ADAM  
Yeah, honestly, I... I  
think it’s a good idea, for  
you to come along, I mean.  
Like I said, he’s not...

BOBBY  
I know. Don’t you worry  
about all that nonsense,  
your brother’ll be just  
fine. He’s... (a pause)  
Well, he’s seen a lot worse.  
I’ll worry about Sam, you  
worry about finding your folks.

Adam falters. He falls silent, poking the eggs around with his fork before stabbing it through one of the pieces of toast, ripping a piece off and grabbing it with his fingers to eat it. Bobby scans the journal again, sighing, and slides it back.

BOBBY  
So have you talked to him  
about this? Heading off?

ADAM  
(shrugging)  
What do you think?

Bobby grunts, picking his beer up and taking a sip.

ADAM  
You know. I...

BOBBY  
No.

ADAM  
Okay, but hear me out-

BOBBY  
Nope.

ADAM  
You don’t even know-

BOBBY  
You’re gonna say that  
you can handle going off  
on your own lookin’ for  
your parents by yourself  
and I can stay here with  
Sam to distract him from  
the death of his girlfriend.

Adam looks up at him, frowns, and looks back down. Stabs the toast with his fork again, this time more forcefully.

ADAM  
Hell, if they’re even  
there at all. And there’s  
a good chance that they’re  
not. I can go, take a look-

BOBBY  
Adam. Not happening.

ADAM  
I’m not a little kid!

BOBBY  
(snorting)  
You’re sure as hell about  
to throw a tantrum like one.

Adam pauses. He looks up again, eyebrows raised faintly, mouth open - then deflates, sighs, and sinks back in his chair again.

ADAM  
(carefully)  
I’m fourteen.

BOBBY  
So was Dean.

Adam looks up without raising his head, then looks back down.

BOBBY  
Look, son, I get it. I do.  
You feel bad, don’t wanna  
put anything else on Sam’s  
shoulders when he’s already  
dealing with this. But you  
wanna give him one less thing  
to worry about? Don’t go  
gettin’ yourself killed. The  
last thing he needs right now  
is to lose someone else.

Adam grimaces, sighs.

ADAM  
... yeah. You’re right.

Bobby nods and takes another sip of his beer, looking out the window. He glances back at Adam, arching an eyebrow.

BOBBY  
Your brother better hurry  
up and get him some breakfast,  
though. Rumsfeld’s eyeing  
that bacon.

Adam turns to look; Bobby’s DOG, RUMSFELD, has his front paws against the window and his nose pressed to the glass, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he pants, looking toward the stove. Adam laughs, and snatches a piece of bacon from Bobby’s plate.

BOBBY  
Wh- hey-!

ADAM  
Sorry. My lord commands it.

Adam finishes off his coffee and gets up, heading for the back door. He leaves just as Sam enters the kitchen from the hallway.

BOBBY  
(under his breath)  
That idjit.

SAM  
What’d he do this time?

BOBBY  
Feeding the dog bacon.  
He won’t even eat bacon,  
but he’s fine with giving  
it to the dog. Of course.

Bobby shakes his head and looks up, studying Sam.

BOBBY  
Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty.  
Breakfast’s on the stove.

SAM  
I’m not hungry, but-

BOBBY  
Yeah, I figured as much.  
Still, thought I’d ask.

Sam snorts and sits down, running his fingers through his hair. Bobby finishes off his beer and looks back out the window, watching Adam toss the piece of stolen bacon to Rumsfeld.

SAM  
So I think we’re gonna  
go ahead and head off soon.

Bobby glances up, surprised.

SAM  
(cont.)  
To Colorado, I mean.

BOBBY  
Great. I was just talking  
to your brother about that.  
Figured I’d come with you.

SAM  
Oh, you don’t have to...

BOBBY  
Obviously. Just wanna give  
your daddy a stern talking to  
once we find the bastard.

Sam cracks a smile, tired.

SAM  
... right.

Bobby looks back out the window.

BOBBY  
... so, how are you holding  
up, Sam?

SAM  
I’m...

Sam hesitates, staring at him for a moment. He looks down just as Bobby glances back over at him, rubbing his face.

SAM  
Hanging in there, I guess.  
Just... trying to focus on  
finding Mom and Dad. Y’know.

Bobby grimaces while Sam’s not looking; neutral expression when Sam looks back up, reaching out to pick up the journal.

SAM  
I’m gonna go get packed.

BOBBY  
(snorting)  
Get what packed?

Sam pauses. He shrugs, holding the journal up.

SAM  
This. Few other things.

BOBBY  
Be sure to pack up your  
conversation-ditcher excuses  
while you’re at it. Not that  
they’re doing you any good.

Sam huffs out a laugh.

SAM  
Right.

He leaves. Bobby stares after him, smile dropping to a frown.

HELL  
INT. HALLWAY - DAY

DEAN, still possessing LUIS, follows another MAN down a long hallway lit with SKULL-SHAPED TORCHES. Dean stares at a statue as they pass, a DISTORTED FACE with DEVIL HORNS. He frowns.

MAN  
Great Lucifer, it’s been  
forever. Feels that way...

Dean rolls his eyes. The man stops and turns to him, grinning. It’s JOHN WINCHESTER - but he blinks, and his eyes turn white.

Dean leans his head back a bit, staring at him. ALASTAIR.

ALASTAIR  
Doesn’t it feel good to  
be back home, Dean-o?

DEAN  
Yes, sir.

Alastair gives him a toothy grin and turns away again, sweeping his gaze around. His eyes flick back to normal when he blinks again, continuing down the hall. Dean breathes in and follows.

ALASTAIR  
So, Azazel tells me you’ve  
been acting a little naughty.  
Gotta say, I wasn’t too happy  
to hear about what you pulled  
over that human girl... oh,  
what’s her name? Sammy’s girl?

Dean opens his mouth, but thinks better of it, biting his tongue.

ALASTAIR  
Jess! That’s right. Darling  
little Jessica. She was a  
pretty one - shame we had  
to kill her. But, orders  
are orders, even for me.

Dean rolls his eyes again.

ALASTAIR  
Now, then; your punishment.

DEAN  
Let me guess, I have to  
torture some poor, innocent  
soul on the rack again. Or,  
wait, no, I get back on it.

ALASTAIR  
Well, don’t give me any  
ideas now, sweetheart.

Alastair opens a door and steps through. Dean follows.

DEAN  
I’ll admit, I had a... a  
brief lapse in judgement.  
That’s all. Azazel was right,  
I let my attachment to the-

ALASTAIR  
But, that’s the problem,  
don’t you see? The fact  
that there was even an  
attachment to begin with. I  
didn’t send you to Earth to  
make friends. First with...

Alastair rolls his eyes, looking briefly disgusted.

ALASTAIR  
That human girl, the one  
you met in Minnesota. I’m  
sure you remember her name,  
don’t you? Go on, tell me.

DEAN  
(quietly)  
Sir-

ALASTAIR  
Now.

Dean winces. He comes to a stop as Alastair turns to face him again, a cold expression replacing his amused, cruel smirk.

DEAN  
... Emily.

ALASTAIR  
(croons)  
Yes, Emily. Oh, you were  
so caught up with her,  
weren’t you? Your first  
night on Earth and you  
choose to spend it with  
a human. In bed, no less.  
It’s awful enough having  
to interact with those  
wretched creatures - but  
to lie with one, Dean?  
I was just ashamed.

DEAN  
Emily wasn’t-

Dean stops and bites his tongue, looking up at Alastair. He breathes in and looks away again, trailing his gaze around the room. They’ve entered ALASTAIR’S CHAMBER, an otherwise empty room be it not for the sharp tools and chains and hooks scattered around. Dean fixes his gaze on a twisted BLADE at his feet while Alastair rolls his eyes, suddenly looking amused.

ALASTAIR  
That, right there. That is  
what I need to beat out of  
you. What I was hoping I  
already had. After everything,  
they continue to hold you back.

Alastair sighs. He walks to the other side of the room, looking over a display of SCALPELS, KNIVES, and other sharp objects.

ALASTAIR  
Your weakness is humanity.

Dean breathes out slowly through his teeth, looking up.

DEAN  
Alastair-

ALASTAIR  
And you know how I feel  
about weakness, Dean.

He picks up a scalpel. Dean stares at it, swallows. A flicker of fear enters his gaze; his pupils shrink just slightly, watching.

DEAN  
I was wrong. I know that.  
Please, Al- it won’t happen  
again, I promise. It won’t.  
I- I won’t- I’ll do whatever  
you need me to do, whenever  
you need me to do it. Don’t...

ALASTAIR  
Come here, Dean.

DEAN  
(desperately)  
Alastair, please.

ALASTAIR  
Relax.

Alastair looks up and grins, flicking the scalpel in his direction. He doesn’t let it go, but Dean still flinches.

ALASTAIR  
I just wanna talk.

SAM’S TRUCK  
INT. SAM’S TRUCK - DAY

Sam is driving down the road, with Bobby following behind in his truck. Adam sits beside Sam in the passenger seat with Sam’s laptop opened in front of him, typing away with a frown.

ADAM  
Man, this is weird. This  
‘Blackwater Ridge’. There’s  
nothing but woods.

He pulls up a webpage with a map, leaning forward a little.

ADAM  
Of course he sends us to  
the middle of freakin’  
nowhere. This is just like...

Adam pauses and sighs, glancing at Sam, who hasn’t looked away from the road. He looks back down at the laptop after a moment, then up at the road. They pass the sign that says “RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek Colorado National Forest”.

Adam raises an eyebrow.

RANGER STATION  
EXT. RANGER STATION - DAY

SAM (V.O.)  
So Blackwater Ridge is  
pretty remote.

INT. RANGER STATION - DAY

Sam and Bobby look at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled ‘BLACKWATER RIDGE’. Adam wanders around, looking at all the decorations.

SAM  
It’s cut off by these canyons  
here, rough terrain, dense  
forest, abandoned silver and  
gold mines all over the place.

Adam looks over at them, but pauses when he hears growling; he turns to look at Rumsfeld. The dog is lying on the floor, whipping his tail back and forth. He seems calm at first, but his eyes are focused on a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bare, jaws clenched and throat rippling in low, quiet growls. Adam spares a look at the photo, walking over.

ADAM  
Aw, it’s okay, Rumsy.

He crouches down and pets the dog’s head. Rumsfeld stops growling to press his head into Adam’s hand.

ADAM  
It’s just a picture. I won’t  
let any bears get to you, buddy.

Bobby pauses and glances back at them, raising his eyebrows.

BOBBY  
Is he even allowed in here?

ADAM  
He’s not hurting anybody, and  
he’s not destroying anything.  
Rumsy’s a good dog, aren’t you?  
Yes you are. (croons)

Rumsfeld wags his tail again, licking Adam’s hand.

SAM  
Well, he’s not gonna like  
Blackwater Ridge. There’s  
about a dozen or more grizzlies  
in that area alone.

BOBBY  
(grunting)  
No nature hike, that’s for sure.

ADAM  
Hell, I don’t know about that.  
If I ever go hiking, I’d be  
pretty damn disappointed if I  
didn’t see any bears around.

Adam scratches Rumsfeld’s ears and stands up, watching a forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, approach them. Bobby and Sam whip around when he speaks, clearly startled by his appearance.

RANGER  
You boys aren’t planning on  
going out near Blackwater Ridge  
by any chance, now, are you?

Adam looks down at Rumsfeld, watching the dog put his head on his paws and yawn. He relaxes, looking back up at the ranger.

SAM  
Uh, no sir. I’m an environmental  
study major from UC Boulder,  
just working on a paper.

RANGER  
Bull.

Adam snorts. Sam’s eyes flick to Bobby; he shrugs.

RANGER  
You’re friends with that  
Haley girl, aren’t you?

Adam pauses, considering that, and beams.

ADAM  
Yeah, you caught us.

RANGER  
Well, I will tell you  
exactly what we told her.  
Her brother filled out a  
backcountry permit saying  
he wouldn’t be back from  
Blackwater until the  
twenty-fourth, so it’s not  
exactly a missing persons  
now, is it?

Sam and Bobby exchange a glance while Adam contemplates that. He shakes his head at the ranger, who seems satisfied.

RANGER  
Now you tell that girl  
to quit worrying. I’m  
sure her brother’s fine.

ADAM  
We will, Ranger... (a pause)  
Wilkinson.

Adam smirks.

ADAM  
Well, that Haley girl  
is quite a pistol, huh?

The ranger snorts, chuckles.

RANGER  
That’s putting it mildly.

ADAM  
Worried siblings, you know  
how they get. My big bro  
over here himself-

Adam gestures to Sam, who raises his eyebrows.

ADAM  
-well, I’m sure if it were  
me he’d be throwing a fit  
right about now. But, you  
know, maybe if we could see  
that backcountry permit?  
Maybe bring her a copy so  
she can see her brother’s  
return date? It might help  
put her a little more at ease.

The ranger eyes Adam. Adam just smiles.

EXT. RANGER STATION - DAY

Adam cackles, following Sam and Bobby out with Rumsfeld trotting at his heels. Adam holds up the paper, waving it like a flag.

ADAM  
Victory is mine.

SAM  
You’re not cruising for  
some kind of hookup, are  
you? Because this girl’s  
a little too old for you.

Adam snorts.

ADAM  
Ageism, but no. Whaddya mean?

Bobby opens the passenger door to his truck so Rumsfeld can hop in, shutting it behind him. Adam and Sam stop on either side of Sam’s truck while Sam fiddles with his keys, frowning slightly.

SAM  
The coordinates point to  
Blackwater Ridge. I just  
think we should go there  
and find Mom and Dad- I mean,  
why even talk to this girl?

ADAM  
(dryly)  
Gee, I don’t know, Sam,  
because her brother went  
missing and maybe we should  
know what we’re walking into  
before we go down there?  
Besides, if this is where  
Mom and Dad disappeared,  
then you know something big’s  
going on. And isn’t talking  
to grieving people kind of  
your thing, with the job?

Sam considers that for a moment, puffing his cheeks out. He sighs.

SAM  
Yeah.

ADAM  
Well, I did my job.

Adam smirks and gets in. Sam climbs in after a few seconds.

ADAM  
Now you do yours, ‘ranger’.

He hands the paper to Sam and buckles himself in. Sam’s lips twitch slightly, glancing over at him, and he tucks the paper into the dashboard before buckling himself in and starting the truck.

COLLINS HOUSE  
EXT. COLLINS HOUSE - DAY

Sam and Bobby are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.

SAM  
You must be Haley Collins.  
I’m Sam, this is Bobby,  
we’re, uh, rangers with the  
Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson  
sent us over, he wanted us  
to ask a few more questions  
about your brother Tommy.

Haley hesitates.

HALEY  
Let me see some ID.

Sam pulls out a fake ID with the name “Samuel Cole” and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then Sam, who smiles. Haley opens the door.

HALEY  
Come on in.

SAM  
Thanks.

MOTEL  
INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Adam walks the length of a corridor with rooms on either side. Rumsfeld keeps pace with him, wagging his tail at people passing by on the way to their rooms. Adam smiles at a few people who stop to pet him, but remains silent, twirling a pack of cigarettes. He waits until they’re alone again before he takes one out and puts it in his mouth, pulling out a small lighter.

Rumsfeld whines. Adam lights the cigarette.

ADAM  
Don’t worry, I won’t get  
lung cancer. Haven’t been  
doing this long enough.

He takes a puff and blows the smoke out, sighing. He reaches the room they’d rented earlier and pulls the key out, unlocking it.

ADAM  
I think it’s about time I  
do a little bit of digging  
on my own, huh? Maybe Sam  
and Bobby will actually let  
me come along on this one.

He opens the door. Rumsfeld bounds inside and Adam follows, shutting the door behind him. He takes another puff off the cigarette and walks forward, shrugging his duffel off of his shoulder and letting it drop onto one of the empty beds. Unzipping it, he pulls out John’s journal and Sam’s laptop.

COLLINS HOUSE  
INT. KITCHEN - DAY

SAM  
So if Tommy’s not due back  
for a while, how do you know  
that something’s wrong?

Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table. BEN COLLINS, sitting at the table with his laptop, briefly looks up at them, but turns back to his screen again.

HALEY  
He checks in every day  
by cell. His emails, photos,  
stupid little videos- we  
haven’t heard anything in  
over three days now.

BOBBY  
Cell reception?

HALEY  
He has a satellite phone.

BOBBY  
Well, maybe he’s just out  
there having a little fun.  
Forgot to check in.

BEN  
No. Tommy wouldn’t do that.

Sam glances at Ben. Ben looks away. Haley puts more food on the table.

HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It’s  
just my two brothers and me.  
We all keep pretty close  
tabs on each other.

SAM  
Can I see those pictures?

HALEY  
Yeah.

On a laptop, Haley pulls up the photos.

HALEY  
That’s Tommy.

Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the last video Tom sent.

TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so  
don't worry, okay? Talk to  
you tomorrow.

Sam spots the shadow flicking past. He glances at Bobby, who offers a subtle nod in his direction, eyes on the screen.

BOBBY  
Well, we’ll find your brother.  
We’re heading out to Blackwater  
Ridge first thing.

HALEY  
Then maybe I’ll see you there.

Sam shoots her a confused look. Haley sighs.

HALEY  
Look, I can’t just sit around  
anymore waiting. That’s my  
brother out there. So I hired  
a guy. I’m heading out in the  
morning, and I’m gonna find  
Tommy myself.

Sam’s expression softens. He nods.

SAM  
I think I know how you feel.

He glances at the laptop, pausing.

SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding  
these to me?

HALEY  
Sure.

MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Adam’s still flipping through John’s journal and scrolling through the laptop. He’s sitting next to the giant glass window leading to the balcony now, cracked open to let the smoke go through. There’s a cigarette in an ashtray, lit but untouched.

He reaches for his phone when it starts ringing, flipping it open and answering as he clicks on another tab.

ADAM  
Hey, Sasquatch. Figure out  
anything useful yet?

SAM  
(over the phone)  
Well, you were right. Something  
weird definitely is going on.  
Haley showed us a video that  
Tommy sent her a few days ago,  
there’s a shadow in the background.

ADAM  
Tale of the killer shadows...

Adam smirks, and clicks on something else.

ADAM  
Well, I figured something out,  
myself. Apparently two people  
went missing just this April.  
And Blackwater Ridge doesn’t  
exactly get a lot of traffic.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
You’ve been researching?

ADAM  
Yeah, a little. It’s pretty  
cool, the kinds of things  
you can figure out just by  
doing a quick internet search.  
And, hey, get this - in 1982,  
eight different people all  
vanished in the same year.  
Authorities said it was a  
grizzly attack. But then...

Adam scrolls down a little.

ADAM  
It was the same thing in  
1959\. And again, in 1936.  
Every twenty-three years,  
just like clockwork. (a pause)  
But enough about that. Tell me  
about that shadow thing.

Sam chuckles, and sighs.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
You’re pretty invested in  
all of this, aren’t you?

ADAM  
Uh, no shit, Sherlock.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
I’ll forward the video to  
you. We’re on our way back.

ADAM  
Oh, no you’re not. I got  
once more thing you’re  
gonna wanna stay out for.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
What?

ADAM  
Remember those ‘grizzly  
attacks’ in ‘59? Well,  
one camper survived it.  
Just a kid. Barely made  
it out of the woods alive.

A pause. Adam picks the cigarette up, takes a puff.

SAM  
(over the phone)  
... you got a name?

SHAW HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE - NIGHT

An old man, MR. SHAW, talks to Sam and Bobby while leading them inside his house. Shaw has a cigarette in his mouth.

SHAW  
Look, rangers, I don’t know  
why you’re asking me about  
this. It’s public record. I  
was a kid. My parents got  
mauled by a-

BOBBY  
(interrupting)  
A grizzly? That’s what  
attacked them?

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

BOBBY  
And the other people that  
went missing that year,  
those bear attacks too?  
(a pause) What about all  
the people that went missing  
this year? Same thing?

Shaw looks at him, narrows his eyes, and looks away again. He takes a longer drag from the cigarette, frowning.

SAM  
(gently)  
If we knew what we were  
dealing with, we could stop it.

Shaw scoffs.

SHAW  
I seriously doubt that.  
Anyways, I don’t see the  
point. You wouldn’t believe  
me if I told you anyway.  
Nobody ever did.

Shaw sits down. Sam exchanges a look with Bobby, then sits down across from Shaw, his expression sympathetic, gentle.

SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?

Shaw pauses.

SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast  
to see. It hid too well. I  
heard it, though. A roar.  
Like... no man or animal  
I’ve ever heard before.

SAM  
It came at night?

Shaw nods.

SAM  
Got inside your tent?

SHAW  
Got inside my cabin.

Sam blinks. Bobby steps forward and frowns, listening.

SHAW  
I was sleeping at the  
fireplace when it came in.  
It didn’t smash a window  
or break the door. It unlocked  
it. Do you know of a bear that  
could do something like that?  
I didn’t even wake up ‘til I  
heard my parents screaming.

SAM  
It killed them?

SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.

Shaw shakes his head.

SHAW  
Why it left me alive...  
I’ve been asking myself that  
ever since...

A pause. Shaw’s hands go to his collar.

SHAW  
It did leave me this, though.

Shaw opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Sam and Bobby look at them, then exchange another glance.

SHAW  
There’s something evil in  
those woods. It was some  
sort of demon.

MOTEL  
EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Sam and Bobby pull up in their trucks, getting out. Sam walks around to the back of his truck and grabs his duffel bag.

BOBBY  
Spirits and demons don’t  
have to unlock doors.

SAM  
Nope. Whatever we’re dealing  
with, it’s corporeal. What  
are you thinking?

Sam opens the duffel, putting a few guns in.

BOBBY  
The claws, the speed that  
it moves... could be a  
skinwalker, or a black dog.  
Don’t really matter, honestly.  
Whatever it is, it’s corporeal.  
Which means we can kill it.

SAM  
Yeah.

Sam sifts through a few more weapons, stuffing them inside. Bobby leans against the side of the truck, contemplating.

BOBBY  
Sam. We can’t let that  
girl go out there.

SAM  
We can’t exactly stop  
her, Bobby. I mean, her  
brother’s missing. I  
wouldn’t want to just  
sit by and do nothing.

BOBBY  
No, but this is dangerous.  
And she’s not an experienced  
hunter, you are. Something  
goes wrong out there, it’s  
more than just her brother  
on the line.

Sam sighs and frowns, pausing for a moment. He shakes his head.

SAM  
We’ll stay together.

Bobby grunts.

BOBBY  
And what about Adam?

SAM  
What about him?

BOBBY  
Come on, Sam, you know  
what. Kid’s been working  
his ass off trying to  
impress you. Either that  
or he’s just trying to  
take some of the load off.  
Whatever it is, you know  
he’s gonna ask to come along.

Sam stops and looks over at him, frowning.

SAM  
You think I should let him.

BOBBY  
Hey, we’re letting an  
inexperienced girl come  
along. Might as well bring  
your brother. He knows the  
dangers and he knows what’s  
going on is serious. And...

Bobby glances toward the motel, making a face.

BOBBY  
If I’m honest, boy, I’m  
more worried about what  
trouble that idjit’ll get  
into if we leave him alone.

Sam sighs, relents.

SAM  
Fine. But if anything  
happens to him, Bobby...

BOBBY  
I know, Sam. (a pause)  
Like you said, we’ll  
stay together. It’ll be fine.

Sam grunts, zipping up his duffel and shrugging it over his shoulder. He covers the rest of the weapons up again and turns away.

BOBBY  
... so, you doing alright?

SAM  
Fine. Just wanna get this  
over with and find Mom and  
Dad. Bobby, I think...

Bobby looks up at him, listening.

SAM  
... that demon that...  
that Dean made his deal  
with, I think it’s the  
thing that... that killed...

Bobby grimaces.

SAM  
But Mom knows more about  
it than I do, and- and  
if we can’t find them...  
or if they’re...

BOBBY  
Alright, now, none of  
that nonsense. Your  
folks are fine, boy.

Sam shakes his head.

SAM  
You don’t know that for  
sure, though, Bobby.

BOBBY  
Sure I do.

Bobby snorts.

BOBBY  
John and Mary Winchester?  
They’re too stubborn to die.

Sam snorts. After a moment, though, he cracks a tiny smile.

SAM  
Yeah. Maybe.

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

A MAN, ROY, talks to Haley (who is wearing shorts) and Ben while checking a shotgun. They’re all carrying full backpacks.

ROY  
I’ll tell you again. I  
don’t think Ben should  
come along.

HALEY  
Roy-

ROY  
Look, you’re paying me  
good money to keep you  
safe. All I’m saying is  
that Ben’s safer at home.

Sam and Bobby’s trucks pull up. Roy, Haley and Ben stare. Haley shakes her head. Sam and Adam get out of Sam’s truck and Bobby climbs out of his own, stepping aside to let Rumsfeld out.

SAM  
Room for three more?

ADAM  
Ah, ah. Four.

Adam crouches down and scratches Rumsfeld behind the ears.

HALEY  
(skeptically)  
Wait, you wanna come  
with us?

ROY  
Who are these guys?

HALEY  
Apparently this is all the  
park service could muster  
up for the search and rescue.

Adam glances up and quirks an eyebrow.

ADAM  
Mrrrowr. Feisty.

Haley looks taken aback; Sam groans, quietly, and shoulders his duffel, turning and walking past them while shaking his head.

ROY  
You’re rangers?

BOBBY  
That’s right.

ROY  
Uh huh. And who’s the kid?

Adam straightens up, watching Rumsfeld run ahead after Sam. He flashes a grin at Roy and turns, grabbing his duffel from the truck.

ADAM  
Not a park ranger, but  
a fiddle of gold against  
your soul says I’m better  
than you.

Adam hefts his bag over his shoulder and follows Sam. Roy stares.

ROY  
What, you think this is  
funny? It’s dangerous back  
country out there. Her  
brother could be hurt.

ADAM  
Oh my god. I never even  
considered that. That’s  
why we’re going into  
the woods with weapons!  
I thought we were just  
gonna be hunting you  
guys for sport!

ROY  
Alright, listen here, you-

SAM  
Okay, enough.

Sam turns back, shooting Adam a look. Adam shrugs, smirking, and slows to a stop, glancing over his shoulder. Sam looks up.

SAM  
Believe me, we know how  
dangerous this can be.  
We just wanna help them  
find their brother, that’s  
all.

Sam turns and walks off again. Adam grins at Roy, then turns and follows. Bobby heads after them, shaking his head slightly. Roy narrows his eyes.

ROY  
Freakin’ kid...

HALEY  
Oh, give him a break. He’s  
spunky. I kinda like him.

Haley follows them with Ben in tow. Roy grunts, and follows.

MINE  
INT. MINE - DAY

A mine shaft lets in light. Tom and Gary are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them.

Growling.

Gary spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. Tom does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as Gary yells.

ACT TWO

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Sam and Bobby, then Ben, with Haley, Adam and Rumsfeld bringing up the rear.

BOBBY  
So, Roy, you said you did  
a little bit of hunting.

ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.

BOBBY  
Mhm. What kind of furry  
little critters did you hunt?

ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.

Adam makes a face, patting Rumsfeld’s head.

ADAM  
Yogi and Bambi ever hunt  
you back? (quieter) Ass...

Sam grabs Roy suddenly, halting him.

ROY  
Hey, what the h-

Sam grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Roy had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed and worried, watching them.

SAM  
Watch where you’re stepping.

Sam lets go and keeps walking. Roy shakes himself and follows. Adam smirks slightly as they hike on. Haley falls into step with him again, hanging back slightly and watching the other ahead.

HALEY  
You didn’t pack any provisions,  
you’re carrying duffel bags -  
they’re not really rangers.

Adam glances over, then looks ahead, thinking.

HALEY  
So who the hell are you guys?

Adam sighs. He offers her a dry smile and raises his eyebrows, then inclines his head toward Sam.

ADAM  
Sam and I are brothers, and  
we’re looking for our parents.  
Bobby’s an old family friend,  
he’s helping us out. Our parents  
might be here, they might  
not, we don’t really know.  
We just figured that we’re  
all in the same boat, so we  
might as well go in together.

HALEY  
(irritated)  
And they couldn’t just tell  
me all of this from the start?

ADAM  
Lying’s kind of in the job  
description. I don’t like to  
lie if I can help it, really,  
only if it’s necessary.

Adam pauses, glancing over at her.

ADAM  
You seem like a nice person.  
You deserve to know the truth.

Haley stays silent for a moment, then offers a small smile.

HALEY  
Thanks.

ADAM  
Yeah, no problem.

He pauses, glancing ahead, and steps closer to her as they walk, leaning in and lowering his voice slightly.

ADAM  
And, trust me, we have  
all the provisions we need  
right here in these duffels.

He pulls away and grins, then heads forward to catch up with Sam and Bobby with Rumsfeld beside him. Haley waits a moment before following.

LATER  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

Roy leads the way, followed by Sam, Bobby, Adam, Rumsfeld, Ben, and Haley.

ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.

Sam heads past Roy.

SAM  
What coordinates are we at?

ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

ROY  
Thirty-five and minus  
one-eleven.

Bobby comes up to Sam. They listen.

BOBBY  
You hear that?

SAM  
Yeah. Nothing but crickets.

ROY  
I’m gonna go take a look  
around.

ADAM  
Oh. Stupid. Splitting up  
in a forest knowing there’s  
some kind of killer animal  
on the loose. Go ahead, Roy.

SAM  
What he means is-

Sam shoots Adam a pointed look. Roy glares.

SAM  
(cont.)  
You shouldn’t go off  
by yourself.

ROY  
That’s sweet. Don’t worry  
about me. Just watch your  
own backs. Rangers.

Roy waves his gun and pushes between Sam and Bobby to retake the lead. Adam rolls his eyes and glances back as Ben and Haley catch up to them, stooping down to pat Rumsfeld’s head.

BOBBY  
Alright. Well, everyone else,  
who actually have a brain cell,  
stays together. Let’s go.

CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

Sam, Bobby, Adam, Ben and Haley are looking around near a large rock. Rumsfeld is lying nearby, head on his paws.

ROY  
Haley! Over here!

Haley runs toward Roy’s voice, followed by the others. They come to a halt.

HALEY  
Oh my god.

The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered. Sam steps forward, looking around.

ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.

Adam shakes his head. Rumsfeld comes up beside him, tucking his tail between his legs with a whimper. Adam pets his head carefully as Sam and Bobby look around, assessing the damage.

HALEY  
Tommy?

Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.

HALEY  
Tommy!

Adam moves to catch up with Haley. Rumsfeld follows.

ADAM  
Shh.

HALEY  
Tommy!

ADAM  
Shhhhh!

HALEY  
Why?!

ADAM  
Something might still be  
out there. We need to be  
quiet and careful. C’mon.

They head back to the others. Sam and Bobby are crouched near the ground. Adam leaves Haley to go to them, looking around.

ADAM  
You find anything?

SAM  
Their bodies were dragged  
from the campsite. But here,  
the tracks just vanish.

Sam stands up, grimacing.

BOBBY  
I’ll tell you what, that’s  
no skinwalker or blackdog.

Adam makes a face, looking at the ground for a moment, then turns and makes his way back to the campsite. Haley picks up Tom’s CELL PHONE; it’s bloody. Haley cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Adam crouches next to her.

ADAM  
He could still be alive.

Haley looks up at him. He nods.

ADAM  
No body. Blood is to be  
expected. We don’t really  
know what we’re dealing with  
here, whether it just dragged  
him off and kept him somewhere  
or whether maybe he got away.  
He could still be alive.

HALEY  
What kind of animal...?

Adam looks at her. She stares back for a moment and sniffles, shuddering as she takes a breath.

HALEY  
... what are we dealing  
with here, Adam? What the  
hell is going on?

ADAM  
I don’t know. (quieter)  
But I will tell you with  
certainty, Haley, that it  
is not an animal.

SOMEONE  
Help! Help me!

Adam looks up and pushes himself to stand, alarmed. Sam whips around and takes off with Bobby in tow. The others follow.

SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!

They find no one.

HALEY  
It sounded like it was  
coming from around here,  
didn’t it?

They listen. Adam shakes his head in disbelief, realizing it.

SAM  
Back to camp.

Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.

HALEY  
Our gear!

ADAM  
(impressed)  
It’s smart. It wants to  
cut us off so we can’t  
call for help.

ROY  
(disbelieving)  
You mean someone, some  
nutjob out there stole  
our gear.

ADAM  
No. I mean something out  
there just stole your gear.

Adam shrugs his duffel off of his shoulder. He never put the bag down. He smirks at Roy as he unzips it.

ADAM  
Because you were stupid  
enough to leave it behind.

Roy glares at him.

ROY  
And what kind of creature  
could have pulled that off?

Adam ignores him. He pulls out John’s journal and flips it to a specific page as Sam comes up beside him. Sam reaches out and stops him on one of the pages and points to a First Nations-style drawing of a figure. Adam traces the claws with a nail and grins, suddenly looking excited.

SAM  
(mumbling)  
Of course.

ROY  
What?

Adam hands the journal to Bobby for him to look at, glancing up.

SAM  
Nothing. We need to go,  
things just got a lot  
more complicated.

HALEY  
What?!

ROY  
Kid, don’t worry. Whatever’s  
out there, I think I can  
handle it.

Sam finally looks irritated. Adam watches him as he takes a step closer to Roy, furrowing his eyebrows.

SAM  
It’s not me I’m worried  
about. If you shoot it  
with that thing, you’re  
just gonna make it mad.  
We have to leave. Now.

ROY  
One, you’re talking nonsense.  
Two, you’re in no position  
to be giving anybody orders.

Sam’s starting to look angry. Bobby glances up.

BOBBY  
Alright, relax.

SAM  
No. Bobby, we should have  
never let them come out  
here in the first place.

Sam turns back to Roy, looking frustrated.

SAM  
I’m trying to protect you.

ROY  
(laughing)  
You protect me? I was hunting  
these woods when your mommy  
was kissing you goodnight.

SAM  
Yeah? It’s a damn near perfect  
hunter. It’s smarter than you,  
and it’s gonna hunt you down  
and eat you alive unless we  
get your stupid, sorry ass  
out of here and back to safety.

Adam looks startled, staring at Sam.

ROY  
You know you sound crazy, right?

SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-

BOBBY  
(warningly)  
Sam.

HALEY  
Roy!

Bobby makes his way over to Sam. Sam backs down, looking embarrassed, but still frustrated. Adam watches him, silent.

BOBBY  
Calm down.

HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just  
stop for a second, alright?  
Look. Tommy might still be  
alive. And I’m not leaving  
here without him. That’s it.

A long pause. Adam finally looks away from Sam, nodding at Haley.

ADAM  
It’s getting late. This thing  
is a good hunter during the day,  
but it’s an unbelievable hunter  
at night. We’ll never beat it,  
not in the dark. We need to  
settle in, stay close, and  
protect ourselves. And each other.

Haley nods.

HALEY  
So how do we do that?

Adam grins.

ADAM  
Fire.

ACT THREE

CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

The group has built a campfire, and Bobby draws something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire. Adam sits with Rumsfeld at his feet, gently stroking the dog’s head.

HALEY  
So one more time, those are...

BOBBY  
Anasazi symbols. It’s for  
protection. The wendigo  
can’t cross over them.

Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. Adam rolls his eyes.

ADAM  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.

Haley shakes her head in disbelief, looking up at Adam.

HALEY  
How are you so calm about  
all of this? I mean, I...  
wendigos? Monsters? This...

ADAM  
It’s kind of our thing.

Adam picks up a stick and pokes the fire with it.

ADAM  
Sam and Bobby hunt these  
things for a living. I’m  
not allowed to join in  
too much, but, uh...  
well, recently, I’ve-

Adam glances at Bobby, waiting for him to get a little further.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
I’ve been doing a few odd  
jobs myself now and again.  
I told you our parents are  
missing? They’re usually gone  
doing this kinda stuff all  
the time. Sometimes I stay  
with Bobby. And sometimes I  
get wind of an interesting  
case, tell him that Mom and  
Dad want me to catch a ride  
to wherever they are, and go  
take care of it by myself.

HALEY  
By yourself? You’re...

ADAM  
Fourteen.

Adam looks up at her, raises an eyebrow.

ADAM  
But this- what we do, I  
love it. I need to do it.

HALEY  
(disbelief)  
Why? Why don’t you just  
go be a kid, go live a life?

ADAM  
A lot of people ask me that.  
But the thing is, I do live  
a life. My life. I go to school,  
I’ve got friends. Hunting isn’t  
everything. But it’s something.

They fall silent for a moment. Adam catches the end of the stick on fire and tosses it in completely after a moment.

HALEY  
(quietly)  
How do you stand it? Knowing  
that these things are out there?  
Hurting people, killing people?

ADAM  
Because I know that because I  
know, I can stop it. And maybe  
on the way I can get a few  
more people to help me do it.

Adam looks over at Bobby again, then Sam, who is sitting at the edge of the campsite.

ADAM  
I told you lying’s part of  
the gig, but knowledge is  
power, right? The more people  
know, the more we don’t have  
to protect them. They can  
protect themselves. And I  
think- as much as it might  
suck- that knowing is better  
than not knowing. Which is  
why I don’t walk away from  
a hunt without making sure  
that I’m walking away from  
people who know so that they  
don’t get their throats or  
hearts ripped out as soon  
as I leave the damn country.

HALEY  
Yeah.

Haley sighs.

HALEY  
Knowing sucks.

ADAM  
Dying’s worse.

Adam gets up and goes over to where Sam is. Rumsfeld lifts his head and whines after him, but he stays put. Adam sits down.

ADAM  
Hey. You wanna tell me what’s  
going on in that head of yours?

Sam sighs, shaking his head.

SAM  
Adam-

ADAM  
Hey, I’m not taking no for  
an answer. Actually, I’m not  
even asking. You’re not okay.  
You’re like a ticking time  
bomb. This isn’t like you.

Sam peers up at him through his lashes. Adam raises an eyebrow.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
I’m supposed to be the  
belligerent one, remember?  
Sam, I’m not equipped to be  
the voice of reason here.

A pause.

SAM  
They’re not here. I mean,  
they would have left a- a  
message, a sign, right?

ADAM  
Yeah, maybe. Truth be told,  
Sam, I don’t think they’ve  
ever been to Lost Creek.

SAM  
So we’re here for nothing.

ADAM  
Not for nothing.

Adam inclines his head toward Haley and Ben. Sam looks over.

ADAM  
For them. For all the poor  
bastards that this thing  
mauled. For all the poor  
bastards it’ll maul in the  
future if we don’t stop it.  
Nothing we ever do, or ever  
done, has been for nothing.

SAM  
Dad sent us here on a hunt.  
And I can’t... I can’t even  
focus on this. On them. I  
can’t focus on anything except  
finding the damn thing that  
killed Jessica. It’s not...

ADAM  
Sam, I promise you we’ll  
find them. And I will kick  
Dad’s ass to hell and back.  
But you can’t do this to  
yourself. It’ll destroy you.

Sam looks down, nods.

SAM  
I just wanna get it over with.

ADAM  
Hey, I know. I’m on your side.  
But for now we need to keep moving.

A twig snaps. Adam turns his head as Rumsfeld jumps to his paws.

WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!

ADAM  
Stay!

Rumsfeld snarls and growls, staring toward the sound, but he doesn’t move. Sam grabs his gun and gets up. Adam stands and makes his way back over to the fire, glancing around.

WENDIGO  
Help!

Sam shines a flashlight around. Bobby readies his gun.

BOBBY  
Damn thing’s trying to  
draw us out. Stay put.

ROY  
Inside the magic circle?

ADAM  
(distractedly)  
Careful, Roy. He’ll shoot you.

WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!

Growling, not Rumsfeld. Rumsfeld howls.

ADAM  
Hush, boy.

Rumsfeld stops. The growling continues. Roy aims his gun toward the sound and frowns, looking uncertain for a second.

ROY  
That’s no grizzly.

Adam scoffs. Haley talks to Ben.

HALEY  
Hey, it’s okay. You’ll  
be okay. It’s okay.

Something rushes past. Haley shrieks. Adam grabs his duffel and puts John’s journal away, sifting through his things.

SAM  
It’s here.

Roy shoots at the rustling, then again.

ROY  
I hit it!

Roy goes to see what he hit. Adam drops his stuff, alarmed.

ADAM  
Roy, you idiot! No!

SAM  
Nobody move-

Haley’s holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. Adam looks at her, then grabs another stick and lights one end of it.

ADAM  
Rumsy!

Adam follows Roy. Rumsfeld darts after him, snarling again.

SAM  
Adam! Hey!

Sam and Bobby follow.

ROY  
It’s over here! In the tree!

The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy’s neck. It pulls him up; he disappears just as Adam gets there.

ADAM  
Roy! Shit-!

Adam skids to a stop. He grabs Rumsfeld’s collar to stop him as Sam and Bobby come up behind him, shining the flashlight around.

ADAM  
(quietly)  
Baaaad news...

ACT FOUR

CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

Adam is sitting near the tents with Haley and Ben, holding John’s journal. He plays with a lanyard attached to the journal.

BEN  
So Roy’s dead?

ADAM  
I’m pretty sure, yeah. I  
think I saw it snap his  
neck before it took him.  
(a pause) But, hell, he  
could be alive. I don’t  
know. It was dark.

Adam twirls the lanyard around his finger, looking over at Ben.

BEN  
Do you think Tommy’s dead?

ADAM  
I think there’s a damn good  
chance that he isn’t. See...

Adam glances back down at the journal, pauses. He makes a face. Ben leans forward a little, looking worried.

BEN  
What?

ADAM  
You’re not gonna like this.

BEN  
Tell me. Please.

Adam looks up at him, holds his gaze for a second. He softens.

ADAM  
Well, wendigos know how to  
last long winters without food.  
It hibernates for years at a  
time, but when it’s awake, it-  
it stores food kind of like a  
squirrel collecting acorns.  
That way it can feed whenever  
it wants. So if Tommy’s alive,  
it’s keeping him somewhere dark,  
hidden, but safe. So what we  
need to do is track it back there.

HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?

ADAM  
Fire. Knives are useless and  
guns piss them off. That’s  
probably why it killed Roy  
instead of just taking him.

Ben ducks his head and closes his eyes, looking dismayed. Adam watches him for a moment, then nudges him with the journal.

ADAM  
If your brother’s alive, we’ll  
get to him. I’ve got an idea.

BEN  
Yeah?

ADAM  
We don’t have anything here  
to use. I’ve got a lighter with  
me, but chances are if I’ve  
gotta get close enough to use  
it I’m as good as dead anyway.

Adam pauses. He looks toward Rumsfeld, who’s curled up beside Sam’s leg while the hunter scratches his head, talking to Bobby.

ADAM  
Right now, we’re hunting that  
thing, and it’s hunting us.

BEN  
(carefully)  
So what are you thinking?

Adam turns back to them. He smirks.

ADAM  
‘The opportunity of defeating  
the enemy is provided by the  
enemy himself’. We need to find  
it; we need to figure out where  
it’s keeping your brother and  
the rest of our supplies; we  
need to find its hideout.

Adam lets the lanyard dangle again, pulling his duffel closer and tucking the journal away. Haley and Ben exchanged a look.

ADAM  
‘In the midst of chaos, there  
is also opportunity’.

BEN  
The Art of War.

Adam looks pleased.

ADAM  
You’ve read it?

Ben’s lips twitch into a small smile.

BEN  
Yeah.

ADAM  
Awesome. That’s awesome. So  
then you know what I’m thinking.

BEN  
Yeah. (a pause) I wanna help.

Adam pauses. He looks at him for a moment, tilting his head, then turns toward Haley. She looks confused, but uneasy.

HALEY  
What are you thinking?

ADAM  
We need to get close. Let  
it take us back to wherever  
it’s holding Tommy, maybe  
Roy, and the supplies.

HALEY  
What if it kills you?

ADAM  
We haven’t pissed it off.

Haley still looks uncertain.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
Besides...

He looks back toward Rumsfeld, and grins at Haley.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
We won’t be gone long.

HALEY  
I don’t think Ben should...

BEN  
I want to. I wanna help.

Adam looks contemplative. He stares at Rumsfeld, tilting his head slightly, then ducks his head and narrows his eyes.

ADAM  
I’m gonna be on a timer. Sam  
and Bobby would never let me  
go through with this, so I  
can’t just go off and tell  
them what I’m trying to do.

Adam glances at Ben.

ADAM  
She’s right. You should stay.

BEN  
Are you sure?

ADAM  
Yeah. Tell you what, once  
I head off, give it about...

Adam shuffles through his stuff and pulls a watch out. He holds it out and Ben takes it, looking down.

ADAM  
Ten minutes. Should give  
the thing enough time to nab  
me and take me back to its  
place. If things go as planned  
then Rumsy should be able to  
track my scent and point you  
guys in the right direction.

HALEY  
Are you sure you’ll be okay?  
You’re-

ADAM  
Trust me. This isn’t the  
first time I’ve had to dangle  
myself in front of a monster.

BEN  
(irritated)  
I still want to...

ADAM  
I’ve got a better job for you.

Adam stands up, dropping his duffel in front of Ben’s feet. Ben looks down at it, then back up at him, raising his eyebrows.

ADAM  
(cont.)  
Guard my stuff. And when it’s  
time, make sure Rumsy doesn’t  
get himself hurt. I’m gonna  
need you guys to make sure  
he stays near Sam and Bobby.

Ben nods.

BEN  
Be careful.

Adam winks at him. Ben smiles slightly, flustered.

ADAM  
Always.

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST - DAY

Adam walks through the forest, in the direction Roy had run off in. He twirls his lighter in one hand, a cigarette in his mouth. He’s following a trail of trees with claw marks and blood.

He takes a puff of the cigarette and stops to put it out on one of the trees, dropping it and kicking up some dirt over it.

ADAM  
(sarcastically)  
Golly, I’m so glad these  
tracks are so easy to follow.

A drop of blood falls onto his shirt. He looks down at it.

ADAM  
... that’s... nice.

He looks up, eyes widening, and jumps back. Roy’s corpse lands where he’d been standing under the tree. He winces.

ADAM  
Ohhhh, you poor, innocent  
asshole. I’m so sorry...

Adam steps forward and crouches down, examining him. His head is twisted at an odd angle; broken. Adam sighs, genuinely upset.

ADAM  
You didn’t deserve this.

He closes Roy’s eyes. Growling. Adam narrows his eyes.

ADAM  
(mumbling)  
I’ll be back for you.

He stands up, twirling the lighter. He looks around, then turns toward the growling. It stops, then starts again, closer now.

Adam walks toward it. His hands shake slightly.

ADAM  
(loudly)  
Where are you, you freak?  
Huh? Come out and face me,  
motherfucker. You want  
some of this? (a pause)  
Come on. I’m all alone.

The wendigo drops down from a tree, standing in front of him; Adam jumps and gasps, flinching back slightly in surprise.

ADAM  
(quieter)  
Damn. Damn, okay. Okay.  
This is fine. Good.

He steadies himself, glaring at the wendigo.

ADAM  
You’re one ugly bastard.

The wendigo growls. Adam lifts the lighter and flicks it on; the wendigo snarls and steps back. Adam waves the lighter, taunting.

ADAM  
What? Awh, are you scared?  
Don’t worry, buddy.

Adam flicks the lighter off and drops it.

SAM (O.S.)  
Adam! ADAM!

The wendigo growls. Adam spreads his arms out and smiles. His hands are still shaking, but he steps forward.

ADAM  
All yours, freakazoid.

ACT FIVE

FOREST  
EXT. FOREST - DAY, LATER

Sam, Bobby, Haley and Ben are walking through the forest. Rumsfeld trots along beside Sam, hackles raised and growling. Ben has Adam’s duffel over his shoulder and is holding his lighter, twirling it.

SAM  
Dammit. Dammit! I knew we  
shouldn’t have let him come!

Bobby looks guilty, but he shakes his head.

BOBBY  
Well, I didn’t think the  
boy would use himself as bait.

SAM  
I know. I-

Sam cuts off, sighing. He scowls.

SAM  
Dammit, Adam...

BEN  
I think he’ll be okay. He  
seemed to know what he was-

SAM  
He’s fourteen.

Ben and Haley share an uncomfortable look. Everyone pauses when Rumsfeld suddenly barks and runs forward past one of the trees, sniffing at the ground. He takes off.

BOBBY  
What in the- Rumsfeld!

Ben lights up.

BEN  
He’s following Adam’s scent!  
Come on!

They follow Rumsfeld. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says “WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL!” Rumsfeld starts to go inside, but Bobby grabs his collar as Sam, Haley and Ben come up behind him, wide-eyed.

Rumsfeld growls.

BOBBY  
Hush. Shh.

BEN  
We’ll stay out here with  
Rumsfeld. You guys go.

Sam and Bobby exchange a glance.

HALEY  
Go.

They nod.

SAM  
If it comes, yell. And run.

Ben and Haley nod. Bobby and Sam exchange another glance, then pull out their flashlights and turn away, walking inside. Above the entrance is a sign that reads “KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE”

MINE  
INT. MINE - DAY

Sam and Bobby shine the flashlights ahead of them. Growling; they shut off their lights and flatten themselves against the wall. The wendigo comes toward them. They keep quiet, exchanging a glance. The wendigo takes a different turn at the crossing. Sam and Bobby keep going. The floorboards creak and Sam and Bobby fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls.

ADAM (O.S.)  
(strained)  
About time.

Sam looks up; Adam is hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. There are claw marks across his face, down his jaw to his neck.

SAM  
Adam! Oh my god, Adam-

Sam scrambles to his feet and rushes over to him. Bobby gets up and walks over to Tom, who is still hanging a few feet away.

SAM  
Are you okay?

ADAM  
I’m fine. Get me down, would’ja?

He tugs on the ropes. Sam reaches up to cut him down as Bobby checks Tom’s pulse; Tom’s head jerks up and Bobby jumps, then exhales sharply and starts cutting him down.

BOBBY  
Alright, take it easy.  
You’re alright.

Sam helps Adam over to an empty patch of floor and gets him sat down, checking the claw marks. Bobby helps Tom over.

ADAM  
Where is the bastard?

SAM  
He’s gone for now. Are  
you sure you’re alright?

ADAM  
Dude, I’m great. Hey.

He nods toward the pile of stolen supplies in the corner. Bobby drags them over and picks up flare guns, looking up at Sam.

SAM  
Flare guns. Those’ll work.

Adam gets to his feet, wincing.

ADAM  
Let’s get outta here.

They head down the tunnel, Sam in the lead with a flare gun and Bobby supporting Tom, who is limping. Adam is also limping. They hear growling.

ADAM  
Chowtime...

BOBBY  
Balls. We’ll never outrun  
the damned thing.

Adam shakes his head. He stops walking and loops an arm around Tom’s torso to steady him, taking him from Bobby.

ADAM  
We don’t need to. We need  
to stay together and keep  
going. If we see the thing,  
you guys shoot it down.

They keep going. Bobby brings up the back with Sam in the lead. Growling; Sam points his gun at it, then lowers it.

SAM  
Get them out of here.

BOBBY  
Sam-

SAM  
Now.

Adam looks at Sam. He grimaces, nods at Bobby. Bobby curses under his breath and leads Adam and Tom along the mine tunnel.

Sam holds his gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

SAM  
Come on. Come on.

EXT. MINE - DAY

Ben is still twirling Adam’s lighter. Haley is pacing. Rumsfeld stands at attention, facing the mine. He howls; Ben and Haley whirl around. Ben tucks the lighter away and tugs him back.

BEN  
Shh- shh-

Adam appears at the entrance with Tom. Haley gasps.

HALEY and BEN  
Tommy!

Haley rushes forward to take Tom. Adam limps forward and takes his duffel from Ben. Ben looks up at him, wide-eyed.

BEN  
Oh my god- are you okay?

ADAM  
Peachy.

Adam looks back as Haley helps Tom sit down, then looks down. Rumsfeld has grabbed his sleeve between his jaws, tugging him to sit; Adam braces himself against a rock, sitting down slowly.

ADAM  
Heya, boy. You found me.

Rumsfeld licks his hand as Ben rushes over to Haley and Tom.

BEN  
Tom? Tom? Are you okay?

TOM  
(raspy)  
Ben...

Haley sobs, hugging him. Adam goes through his duffel and pulls out a bottle of water, handing it to Ben. He takes it.

BEN  
Here. Here, drink this.

He uncaps the water, helping Tom drink it.

HALEY  
Where’s Bobby and Sam?

ADAM  
Sam stayed behind. Bobby  
went back in to help him.

HALEY  
(worried)  
Is it in there?

ADAM  
Yeah. (a pause) Don’t  
worry. I think they have  
it handled.

INT. MINE - DAY

Sam turns down a tunnel; the wendigo is right in his face. Sam shoots and misses, and takes off back the way he came.

SAM  
Shit, shit, shit, shit-

He turns down another tunnel and stops. Dead end.

SAM  
Shit.

Sam whirls around. The wendigo appears; Sam braces himself. The wendigo approaches, taking its time and growling.

BOBBY (O.S.)  
Hey, freakshow!

The wendigo turns. Bobby shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the wendigo goes up in flames. Sam groans in relief and sinks back against the wall, looking up at him.

SAM  
(breathless)  
Not bad, Bobby.

Bobby huffs out a laugh.

EPILOGUE

EXT. RANGER STATION - NIGHT

An ambulance loads up Tom. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview Haley; Sam and Bobby stand behind Haley.

OFFICER  
And the bear came back again  
after you yelled at it?

HALEY  
Yeah. That’s when it circled  
the campsite. It was big-  
maybe eight hundred, nine  
hundred pounds or so.

Sam and Bobby nod.

OFFICER  
Alright. We’ll go after it  
first thing.

Ben talks to Adam, who has already been patched up.

BEN  
I, uh- I don’t... really  
know how to thank you.

Adam huffs out a laugh.

ADAM  
No thanks necessary.

BEN  
You put your life on the  
line to save my brother.

ADAM  
I took a calculated risk.

BEN  
Well, still. What you did  
was really... really brave.  
I won’t forget it.

Adam smiles slightly at him, leaning back against Sam’s truck.

BEN  
Oh! I also have...

Ben digs around in his pockets and pulls out Adam’s lighter, wrapped in a small strip of paper. He hands it over. Adam takes it and unravels the paper with a grin; Ben’s phone number is written across it.

BEN  
... give me a call sometime.

ADAM  
Oh, you bet I will.

Adam smirks at him and Ben grins back. Haley calls out for Ben, following a PARAMEDIC to the ambulance.

HALEY  
Ben! We’re leaving!

Ben glances over, then turns back to Adam. Adam smiles.

ADAM  
See you around.

Ben nods, blushes. He steps forward and kisses Adam’s cheek, the unscarred one, and pulls back with a shy smile. Adam grins.

BEN  
Good luck finding your  
Mom and Dad, Adam.

Adam nods, smiles. Ben heads after Haley, nodding at Sam and Bobby. Adam looks down at his lighter, pocketing it and the paper.

BEN  
Thanks, guys.

Ben and Haley climb into the ambulance with Tom, who is shirtless and bandaged. Adam watches until the doors close, and looks up when Sam and Bobby walk back over to him, smiling.

ADAM  
(cheerfully)  
What a day, huh?

Sam smacks the back of his head, lightly. Adam winces.

SAM  
If you ever do anything that  
stupid again, I will kill you.

ADAM  
Okay, yeah, alright.

SAM  
With that being said...

Sam’s expression softens, sighing.

SAM  
You were pretty great out  
there. You’re a good hunter.

Adam stifles a smile, nodding. He grins to himself when Sam turns back to Bobby, and slips away, walking over to Bobby’s truck. Rumsfeld pokes his head out the window.

BOBBY (O.S.)  
So, where you headed...

Their voices fade out. Adam pets Rumsfeld’s head, scratching him behind the ears. Rumsfeld leans into it, whining slightly.

ADAM  
You did pretty great out  
there yourself, Rumsy. You  
and me, we both make pretty  
good hunters, now, don’t we?

Adam takes his head in his hands and presses a kiss to his nose.

SAM (O.S.)  
Adam, you coming?

ADAM  
Yep.

Adam pulls back.

ADAM  
See you later, boy.

He walks back over to Sam’s truck, walking around. They get in at the same time, closing their doors almost in sync.

SAM  
Oh, one more thing.

Sam holds his hand out. Adam blinks.

SAM  
Cigarettes.

Adam pauses.

SAM  
Hand ‘em over.

Adam stares at him for a moment, then sighs and digs in his pocket for the cigarettes, handing them over. Sam takes them and tucks them away, shaking his head slightly.

ADAM  
Buzzkill.

SAM  
Yep.

Sam starts the truck. Adam smirks, looking out the window.

ADAM  
... hey, Sam?

SAM  
Mhm?

ADAM  
You know we’re gonna find  
Mom and Dad, right?

SAM  
I know.

Sam backs out of their parking space.

SAM  
But until then, we keep moving.

He drives off.


End file.
